Hearts in Denial
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: InuYasha has always had feelings for Kagome. His problem: he’s afraid that telling her how he feels will ruin their friendship. Now, after a horrible incident leaves Kagome paralyzed and mute, he finds he may have to forget his own fears in order to hel
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Title: **Hearts in Denial**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi always carried a heated torch for InuYasha WindScar, yet she never gave into her desire, in fear that she would break her friend Kikyo's heart. InuYasha has always had feelings for Kagome. His problem: he's afraid that telling her how he feels will ruin their friendship. Now, after a horrible incident leaves Kagome paralyzed and mute, he finds he may have to forget his own fears in order to help Kagome with her own.

**Pairings** _Kag/Inu/Kikyo triangle well sort of just have to wait and see, Mir/Sango, maybe by some Sess/Rin flirting._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, so can we just move on with the story?

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content, need I say more?

**Chapter 1: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Inuyasha's dress shoes clicked on the sidewalk as he made his way to Shikon General where Kagome Higurashi worked as an RN, nurse. Sometimes he didn't know where she got the nerve to be a nurse, having to deal with sick people and or watching people die right before your eyes, but some how she managed and he was pretty sure she would make it through today as well. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Who does Kikyo think she is? I've told her a thousand times that there's nothing between us and there never will be. I mean there hasn't been anything between us since high school."

He then sighed as he undid his tie. Today had been hell at the office; sometimes he could swear that Sesshomaru was trying to kill him. Especially when he knew that InuYasha hated being in the meetings in person. Too many of the women in the meetings wanted to rub his dog ears; it was to damn annoying.

"Hope Kagome doesn't mind me coming by and seeing her."

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch and then at Shikon General.

"Kagome works from six to six fifteen, so she should be getting off soon."

Just as Inuyasha reached the doors to the entrance the sound of a siren broke the serenity of the calm evening. Twenty seconds later an ambulance pulled around the circle and then pulled to the ER doors. Another fifteen seconds later another ambulance followed the first.

InuYasha winced as a voice spoke over the loud speaker.

_**"All available staff are needed in the ER, all available staff are needed in the ER."**_

InuYasha shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

_'Damn it looks like it's going to be at late one for Kagome.'_

That's when he saw his friend Miroku Hoshi coming down the hallway. He groaned when Miroku spotted him.

_'Oh, great and the questioning and endless torture begins.'_

There was no way for Miroku to hide the large grin that was now on his face.

"Why, InuYasha, what a surprise to see you here, I was sure you said that you hated hospitals, yet here you stand my friend."

A low growl came from InuYasha, one that Miroku knew that was directed at him.

"So could it be that you have finally come to your senses and are ready to tell Kagome how you really feel?"

InuYasha's golden orbs narrowed as he continued to glare at his friend.

"No**,** I'm not and even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't be telling you about it. What the hell are you doing here and dressed like that anyway?"

Miroku did his best to cover up how upset he was by InuYasha's words. InuYasha**,** on the other hand, just smirked as he waited for him to reply.

"Why, InuYasha, I'm hurt at your lack of faith in me. I am here out of the goodness of my heart to help those who are reaching out for Kami in their time of need, for I could ask for no nobler deed."

InuYasha chuckled lightly as he looked up at the expression on his best friends face.

"Your grandfather made you come today, huh?"

Miroku sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Once again, InuYasha, you are right on all accounts. It doesn't matter how hard I try, I can't get away from him. It's almost like he has a tracking device on me, and just the other day Grandfather cleansed me of a demon, or so he said, even after nothing happened."

This time InuYasha's chuckle turned into a laugh as he tried to speak.

"Here I thought Kagome's grandfather was bad...when he tried to cleanse...me from their house...my freshmen year. That old men's spiritual powers aren't anything compared to your Grandfather's powers. So how bad did it hurt?"

Miroku's face remained calm as he slowly prepared to answer InuYasha's question.

"It really wasn't all that bad, expect for the static shock I got every time I touched a woman."

After hearing this InuYasha cracked having to excuse himself and walked outside, Miroku following behind him with a frown on his face.

"Heeeheehee, you...got shocked...every time...you...hahahaha...tried...to touch...a...woman, for how long?"

Miroku sighed as he prepared to answer his friend's question.

"It took one whole week."

This only made InuYasha laugh harder.

"One whole week hahaha, I bet Sango loved that one."

Miroku rubbed the back of his head as he looked at InuYasha.

"Uh, well actually she wasn't that upset about it."

InuYasha couldn't get over this new information that Miroku had just given to him.

"What'd you mean your own fiancée wasn't upset about you not being able to kiss her or have sex? Man, Miroku that's got to be the cruelest thing I've heard of, then again she was probably just happy that you couldn't grope her for a week."

Miroku shook his head as he held his hands in the air.

"Every time I'm trying to have a serious discussion about what's going on in my life, you always end up pointing fun at me."

InuYasha was at first taken by surprise, by the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"Hey listen, Miroku I was only playing around. I didn't mean anything by it; hope there's no hard feel...ings."

A low growl came from within InuYasha has he looked at the smile that was now plastered on Miroku's face.

"Why you little...you were being serious on purpose**.** I ought to pound you into the ground."

Miroku continued to grin at InuYasha as he patted his friend on the back.

"As much as I would love to be pounded into the ground, I must decline**.** Sango is waiting for me at home."

He then took off in the direction of his cobalt Dodge Durango, Miroku then quickly yelled over his shoulder.

"Good luck with Kagome, and remember don't do something that I would do."

InuYasha eyebrow twitched as he took in the true meaning of what Miroku had just said.

"It's supposed to be, don't do something you wouldn't do, you stinking pervert. There's no way in hell I'd do something that you would do."

After getting his temper back under control, InuYasha headed back into the hospital.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

It was now going on ten thirty and InuYasha had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall, on the main floor of the hospital. A few seconds later, InuYasha heard someone calling his name out in surprise.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha's ears twitched and his head snapped up at the sound of his name. He blinked his golden orbs trying to wipe the sleep from them.

"Oh, hey, Kagome..."

His tongue lulled out of his mouth as he yawned.

"So are you ready to go or what?"

Kagome was surprised by what InuYasha had just asked her, when she then quickly asked him her question.

"InuYasha, how long have you been waiting for me?"

InuYasha stared at her for a moment and then asked.

"Does it really matter how long I've been here waiting for you?"

"Yes, InuYasha it does matter."

InuYasha couldn't help the irritation that was building up toward Kagome. Why was it that she had to be so damn demanding, she would have made a great lawyer alas she had chosen to be a nurse instead.

"Feh, fine if you really want to know I've been here since six fifteen. That's the time you usually get off, then all those ambulances came in and I figured they would need you."

Kagome was taken by surprise by InuYasha's confession. She just couldn't believe it. Why would he have been waiting so long for her to get off work?

"InuYasha, why would you come here and wait for me? You hate hospitals; it was everything I could do to get you in here for a rabies shot when that stray dog bit you."

InuYasha's cheeks flushed at Kagome's mentioning of the situation. His brother Sesshomaru still wouldn't let it go.

"Feh, so what, I need a reason to come and visit my best friend at the place of her work?"

Once again it was Kagome's turn to be surprised.

"Well no, it's not that, it's just..."

She never got a chance to finish her sentence before InuYasha interrupted her.

"Sango called me and told me about what happened between you and Kouga. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up. So am I going to walk you to your car or are we going to stand here all night?"

Kagome smiled as InuYasha took her hand and led her out the automatic doors. It didn't matter, however, their lives changed. Their friendship always seemed like it would remain the same as it had been in high school, except for the tiny fact that, the two of them had hidden feelings for each other.

Halfway to her hunter green Volkswagen, Kagome decided to break the silence with her gentle voice.

"So how are things at the office for you?"

InuYasha's response was simple.

"Do you really want to know?"

Kagome only nodded her head.

"Yes**,** I really want to know how your day was."

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, as if he really believed what she was saying. Then he said,

"Fine, you want to know what my day was like. It was hell."

At this Kagome raised an eyebrow at InuYasha.

"Really, how so, what happened?"

InuYasha shivered at the memory.

"First, there was the damn meeting this morning. Sesshomaru knows how much I hate sitting in on those damn things. This Yuka woman kept trying to pet my fucking ears again, I swear the next time she makes a move toward me, I'm tying her to a chair."

InuYasha then noticed the blush on Kagome's face.

"What, what is it?"

It then came to him in a flash.

"Hell no, don't tell me you know that wench."

"Well**,** you see InuYasha, Yuka and I had classes together, I'm surprised that you've forgotten who she was."

InuYasha thought about for a while and then answered.

"Fuck, she's the one that use to chase me through the halls every day."

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled at him.

"Yep, that's the one."

Hearing this cause InuYasha to slap a clawed hand up against his face, after a few seconds he sat up and looked over at Kagome, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Anyway, I guess the part of my day that sucked the most was the custody case I had to deal with this afternoon. I mean how can parents fight over their own kid? I don't think I could if it was my kid, I'd have to let him or her stay with the parent that they wanted to stay with. I mean their happiness is all that I would wish for."

Kagome smiled as she remembered the soft spot he had for kids. He never liked it when people mistreated a child. Even though he was twenty-four years, it still remained the same.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, InuYasha, I'm sure you do what you think is in the best interest of the child."

InuYasha loosened his tie has he glanced over at Kagome. Only one thing ran through his mind; he hoped Kagome was right. InuYasha cleared his throat before asking,

"Um...hey Kagome how would you like to have dinner with me."

At first Kagome was taken by surprise as she stared over at InuYasha. Had he just asked her out on a date? No, of course not, he had asked if she would like to have dinner with him, not go out with him. InuYasha's ear's twitched as he heard the thumping sound of Kagome's heart in her chest.

"Uh, are you all right Kagome? Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome just shook her head no as she answered InuYasha.

"Of course not silly, you just took me by surprise is all. Besides, don't you think it's a little late to be going out to dinner?"

InuYasha just smirked at Kagome's response, before he answered her with a grin on his face.

"Who said anything about going out to eat? All I asked was if you would like to have dinner with me. I can cook you know, and I'm not talking about Ramen."

Kagome giggled at hearing this, as she raised an eyebrow at InuYasha.

"Really, so what's on the menu?"

InuYasha smirked over at Kagome as he answered her question.

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking about whipping up some oden. But if you think it's too late for dinner then..."

InuYasha never got a chance to finish his sentence before Kagome interrupted him.

"You're making oden for dinner?"

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at her once again.

"Well yeah, that's what I had thought about making, but like I said if you think it's too late for dinner then forget it."

_'Hook line and sinker, now all I got to do is reel her in. That way the two of us can spend a Friday night catching up.'_

Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts as she spoke.

"InuYasha, do you know how long it's been since I've had oden? I said it was too late to go out for dinner, I never said anything about cooking dinner."

The minute she flashed him that soft trademark smile, InuYasha couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well, we're here."

Kagome brought her Volkswagen to a soft stop in front of her apartment. Her brown eyes caught sight of InuYasha's red Mustang Coupe GT, ten parking spots down.

"Um, InuYasha did get Miroku to drop you off at the hospital?"

InuYasha shook his head as he shut the passenger's door.

"Nah, I got off work came home and then decided to come and see you. Is there something wrong with that?"

Kagome smiled as she looked over at InuYasha.

"No there's nothing wrong with it, it's just that Shikon General is four miles from here."

She made her way to her apartment door and inserted her key to unlock it, with InuYasha following close behind her. Kagome then walked to the kitchen and wet a rag to wipe off her table. InuYasha smirked as he responded to what Kagome had just said.

"I'm half demon remember, four miles is nothing compared to what a mile is to yo...u."

He was greeted by a wet rag slamming into his face. InuYasha looked at the stern look on Kagome' face as the young woman placed her hands on her hips.

"You were saying, InuYasha?"

InuYasha grabbed a towel and wiped off his wet face.

"I was saying that you should go get a shower."

She giggled as she headed off to get a shower.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Both InuYasha and Kagome sat at the table enjoying conversation and the Oden that InuYasha had made. Kagome chewed and swallowed before she spoke again.

"So how's Sesshomaru doing, is he seeing anyone I mean? It's been a year and a half since the break up between him and Kagura."

InuYasha growled at the mention of his brother's name.

"Do we really have to talk about him now? I mean, I am trying to eat."

Kagome's eyes widened at InuYasha's reaction.

"Oh, so I'm guessing he's found someone?"

"Keh, yeah I don't think they're going out yet though. They're pretty much still in the whole flirting stage. I swear it's sickening, and weird I've never seen his eyes light up the way the do when Rin walks into his office."

Kagome took some time to process everything that InuYasha had just said. She then stood up and started to clear the table.

"So her name is Rin?"

InuYasha nodded as he picked up his plate and followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's Sesshomaru's new law assistant. She's smart, too; I think that's one of the things that attracted my brother to her. She's got a kind heart too."

InuYasha then changed the subject as soon as he could.

"S...oooo Kagome, your twenty-fourth birthday is coming up soon, how about you come to dinner with your four best friends?"

Kagome thought about it for a bit before she answered him.

"I don't know I'm sure you and Kikyo don't want to be in the same room together."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think like that?

"Kagome, why would you think like that? Just because things are over between Kikyo and I, doesn't mean we're going to stop being your friend. Besides it was Sango and Kikyo's idea, Miroku and I are just coming because Sango is making us."

He then winked at her as he headed toward the door. She just smiled back at him.

"Yep see you Saturday, InuYasha, have a good night."

Once he was gone**,** Kagome sagged into the couch. What a day today had been. She was pretty sure InuYasha was going to ask how her day had been today. Boy had she been glad when he hadn't. After all, having to deal with two drive by shooting victims was not the way she planned to spend her evening. The oldest victim had been sixteen-year-old Hiten Rodma; the youngest had been an eight year old by the name of Shippo Toba. The good news was that both of them would live through their injuries. Hiten, however, was still in the ICU.

One thought ran through her mind as she headed toward her bedroom.

"Please let tomorrow and Saturday be better then today was."

However, she would never know that her twenty-fourth birthday was going to change her life as she knew it forever, for nothing would ever be the same again.

(**A/N:** Ok so here we have a new story thanks to the fact that I did something stupid. I shall never, not save my stories on disk ever again. I hope you all will review and I hope I did not disappoint anyone

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	2. Frozen Time and Silenced Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. There, with that said, on with my story. Nor do I own the verse from the Evanescence song **'Tourniquet'**

(**A/N:** I want to say thank you to all the wonderful people who had taken time to read and review this story; it means a lot to me. A big shout out to Valese, she's one of the best.)

**Warning:** This chapter is rated R due to violent content, rape and blood content.

**Chapter 2: Frozen Time and Silenced Words**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kagome couldn't believe her luck, it was her 24th birthday and she had to work the night shift at last minute notice. The rumble of thunder could be heard as she made her way to her car. She slipped her key into the car's lock and turned it once the door was unlocked. Kagome pulled the door open and slid into her Volkswagen.

A few minutes later, Kagome was beating her head against the steering wheel. She then turned the key in her ignition, the hunter green Volkswagen revved once and then died.

"Awe, why me? Why now I'll never make it to dinner with InuYasha and the others. Out of all the days that this could have happened, why did it have to be tonight?"

Sighing, she then got back out of her car and flipped out her cell. She growled in frustration as it beeped at her.

"What! What do you mean there's no service here?"

_'InuYasha I'm starting to wish I would have taken you up an hour ago when you said you would give me a ride.'_

Grabbing her bag Kagome locked her doors once again and slammed the driver's side closed.

"Well it's just about seven I guess I better start walking home if I want to make it to my own dinner in time."

Just as Kagome was about six blocks from her apartment, a dark shadowed figure blocked her path.

**"Just where do you think you are going? You're mine now."**

Kagome felt trapped. She could tell from the aura that seemed to be flashing from his 7' 2 inch frame that he wasn't a human. She knew that she had no chance of out running him. Somewhere in her fog of fear, Kagome managed to find her voice.

"What do you want from me?"

The demon's eyes glowed red as he grinned at her, showing off two sharp rows of sharp needle like teeth.

**"Why, I only wish to hear you scream. You are correct; there is no way you could out run me. So why do you just let me enjoy myself."**

Kagome felt as if time itself had stopped; her body felt numb. This demon had one desire and it was to see her blood stain the ground with its dark crimson color.

"Inu...Yasha."

That was the last word that slipped through her lips as she felt herself flying through the air. A sharp pain shot through her back as it came in contact with the brick walk of an alley. Blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth as her body slid down the wall and then fell to the ground.

**"I was hoping you being the unique human I had heard you to be that you would at least have a little bit more fight in you. No matter I shall enjoy you while I can."**

Kagome tried with all her will power to move her legs and to at least try to run but she couldn't. Her legs weren't responding to her wishes.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango was trying her best to calm down their hanyou friend. However, she was having as much luck as the others that had tried.

"InuYasha, please calm down. You're starting to make a scene, people are starting to stare. It's only been four minutes, I'm sure Kagome just got caught in traffic."

Glaring over at his friends InuYasha stood up quickly and ran out of the restaurant. He then grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialed Kagome's home number.

**##On the phone##**

"_Sorry you missed me, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get in."_

"Kagome, it's me. Where are you? I know I'm probably just being jumpy, so just call me when you get this. That way I'll know that you're ok. Ok, hope to see you soon."

**##End of Phone Call##**

"Damn, where the hell are you Kagome and why aren't you picking up your cell?"

A cold wind whipped his silver locks out of the tie that had been holding them back. That's when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His ears twitched as if he was trying to pick up anything strange in the air. His keen nose sniffed at the air, but he still didn't pickup anything.

Miroku walked out side and saw how his best friend was testing the air with his nose. Even though InuYasha back was to him and all he could see was the back of his light blue dress shirt. He could tell that InuYasha was really starting to worry, he, Sango and Kikyo were also starting to worry. Kagome had never really been this late before, she was usually the first one there.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't turn once to look at Miroku before he spoke.

"Something doesn't feel right Miroku; I'm going to go find her."

'When I find her she better have a good reason for not showing up.'

Miroku watched in silence as he watched InuYasha sprint off to look for Kagome.

"Be safe, InuYasha, I do hope he finds you well, Kagome. However, this building storm speaks of something dark and terrible."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome winced as the large demon bent over her and grabbed her by her long raven hair, which was now caked with blood.

"The smell of your blood and fear is very pleasing to my senses. It is a pity you did not die when you hit the wall. Oh well, it just means I shall enjoy myself ever more."

Kagome winced hard and bit her lip as she hit the ground once more. Before she could react the demon was on top of her, tearing at her clothes causing her to scream out.

The demon grinned as he watched Kagome bite her lip once more.

**"It would seem that you need to be taught how to remain silent. We can't have anyone finding us, now can we?"**

Kagome gasped when suddenly one of the demon's claws pierced the fresh of her neck in the side of her adam's apple. At first she didn't understand why he would do something like that. A cold fear swept over her as she tried to speak and all she felt was pain.

Glee seemed to shine in the demon's eyes as he saw her confusion.

**"You can no longer speak or cry out for I have severed your vocal cords. So don't waste your energy in trying."**

Liquid grief and regret poured down her cheeks, she knew now that she was going to die. It was now that she wished she had told InuYasha how she truly felt about him, and now he would never know the truth about her true feelings. Tears continued to fall as she felt the demon's large claws, pass over her soft flesh.

After each one of his caresses, the demon watched as blood ran from the cut he had created. He then bent down toward her ear and whispered something to her.

**"Since you are about to die, I see nothing wrong with me telling you my name. Even if you survive you will never able to tell anyone my name, because you can no longer speak."**

Kagome shivered as his hot breath hit the side of her neck. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Today was her birthday; wasn't it supposed to be one of the happiest times in your life?

**"Your fear is lovely Kagome. Ah you are wondering how I know your name. I am the demon Goshinki perhaps that shall jog your memory. I do want to thank you for the wonderful evening, I enjoyed myself very much."**

Kagome coughed as she choked on her own blood, she tried to push herself up a little with her hands but failed.

_[I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?]_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku's footsteps were hurried as the heavens began to cry. He knew that he couldn't let Inuyasha look for Kagome on his own. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right. The rain poured harder from the heavens as he saw Kagome's block come into view. That's when he felt it a large demon aura; it was fading, which only meant that the demon had been gone for almost an hour.

_'Well I guess I really do have a spiritual gift just like grandfather said.'_

Miroku picked up his pace as he jogged past Crimson alley; that was when a sharp pain hit him in the chest much like a dart, causing him to stop in his tracks. It was there, a weak aura much smaller then that of the one he had sensed earlier. However this aura seemed to pull at his heart, almost as if he knew the person in which it belonged to.

His eyes widened in horror as he turned to look down the alleyway. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Slowly he made his way into the alley, the closer he got the more intense the pain became. His eyes soon fell on the raven colored hair that was spilled behind her. Before he even knew he was doing it, Miroku had his cell phone out.

"Yes, hello there's been an accident at Crimson Alley. I need an ambulance right away, there's a young woman she's been violated horribly."

After giving the operator the location the best he could, Miroku ended the call against the woman's pleads on the other end of the phone.

_"Sir, I need you to stay on the line with me. Sir, stay on the line and someone will be there so...."_

Miroku tried to calm his nerves the best he could. The shock of finding his high school friend in such a state was pulling down on him. It was then that he remembered that InuYasha was out there looking for her as well.

_'I have to keep my head about me. Kagome needs me right now; I also have to be ready in case InuYasha finds us. I am kind of glad that I was able to find her first, there's no telling what his state of mind would have been like had he been the one to find her.'_

Dropping down beside her, Miroku pulled out his handkerchief and started to apply as much pressure to her neck that he dared.

"Kagome, Kagome, can you hear me, it's Miroku. You're going to be all right, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Panic was rushing through InuYasha as he moved from building to building. He had found Kagome's car in the parking lot of the hospital. The car's battery was dead, he had gone inside to ask about her, but none of the nurses that worked with Kagome had seen her since six forty when she had gotten off.

_'Come on, Kagome, where you are?'_

The wind changed ever so slightly, bringing a familiar scent with it.

**Flash Back**

_"You almost got dinner ready in there? Or am I going to have to come in there and finish it?"_

_InuYasha pokes, his head into Kagome's kitchen as he watches her slice vegetables._

_"Calm down it's almost done, if you give me a minute...ouch!"InuYasha then walks over to Kagome and asks,_

_"Here let me see that."_

_He then pulls Kagome's cut finger away from her mouth and licks it with his tongue._

_"There that should help it. Do me a favor next time, be more careful, next time you might end up cutting off your whole finger. There's no way I could fix it then."_

**End of FlashBack**

InuYasha shook his head clear as the smell of Kagome's blood became stronger. He knew that what ever had happened had to have been a lot worse then a cut. The scent of blood was just too strong.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Kagome, I'm coming."

**TBC**

(**A/N:** This looked like a good place to stop for now. I hope this chapter got your attention more then the first.

Not sure why I'm saying this but yet again, if there are any artist out there that would to send me a sketch of a favorite scene of couple they have from one of my stories just let me know.

**Ja ne!**

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	3. HeartWrenching Reality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I never have and I never will so there.

(**A/N:** First to **LunasStar** gives her a cookie. _Yes are very close can't say much more or I would be giving it away. _

**Black wolf girl** _Yes Kagome was hurt badly, however if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have a story._

**InuSpirit- **gives her a cookie and pats head._No InuYasha reaction is not going to be a good one; we just might see Sesshy in this chapter._

**Valese **_I'm not sure if he is going to get caught or not._

**Orion Kohaishu **_Thank you for your kind words. Things will get better I promise._

**Chapter 3: Heart – Wrenching Reality**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

By now, Sango was growing too nervous to just sit there and wait. Kagome had been missing for too long. She knew that Miroku had told her to stay there and wait but she just couldn't do it any more.

"That's it; I'm going to go look for Kagome, too."

She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kikyo's dark brown eyes looking at her.

"I know how worried you are about her, Sango. I'm worried about her as well. However, if we were to leave we risk the chance of missing them."

Sango sighed as her shoulders slumped in defeat, when she realized that Kikyo was right.

"I know you're right, but I just can't help the feelings I'm getting. I just want to see her and make sure she's...."

Her words trailed off as her cell started to play a melody to '_Greenselves_' in violin. She then pulled it out and pressed the talk button.

"Hello, oh Miroku I'm so glad you called. Did you find K....?"

_Pause_

"You did, oh good. Is she alright?"

_Pause_

"What you're in an ambulance? What happened?"

_Pause_

"Right, Kikyo and I will meet you there. I just hope InuYasha doesn't get there first. Be careful, Miroku, there's no telling what InuYasha will do when he finds out."

Both said they loved one another, before they hung up. Sango then looked at Kikyo as she spoke.

"From what Miroku just told me, Kagome was in a terrible accident, he wouldn't tell me what happened. All he said was that she's been hurt. So I told him that we would meet him at Shikon General."

Kikyo nodded as she walked to her car, and followed Sango out of the parking lot.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku couldn't stand the smell of blood that was now in the air. As EMT's did their best to stop the blood flow from Kagome wounds, Miroku did his best not to cry. An inch away from him was one of his best friends, fighting to keep her life.

They had attended the same Jr. High and High School. He and Kagome as well as Sango, InuYasha and Kikyo had all attended Hachi University together. There was one thing that he couldn't figure out. Why, why would someone do something so horrible to a loving person like Kagome? She was always smiling and had the gentlest demeanor that Miroku had ever seen.

_'That is except when she's dealing with InuYasha, Kouga or I and then all her gentleness disappears.'_

Why was it that the cotton dark blue polo shirt he was wearing felt so stiff? It was then that Miroku decided to look down at his shirt and saw the dark liquid that was staining the front of his shirt. The tangy coppery scent of blood stung his nose and then Miroku understand why the smell of blood was so strong.

His once clean shirt was now stained with Kagome's blood. Now he remembered he had been the one to find her. He had taken his handkerchief and jacket to try and stop the bleeding until help arrived.

"Sir, sir, Dr. Hoshi? Dr. Hoshi can you hear me?"

For a few moments Miroku felt as if he was floating and at peace with the world, then suddenly he was zapped back to the moment in time when he had found Kagome beaten and bloody body.

"Oh no, I think Dr. Hoshi has finally gone into shock."

Miroku then all of a sudden shook himself out of his thoughts and back to the present time.

"No, Erik, I'm fine, I guess I was thinking a little too hard. I'm fine now, so don't worry about me. How's Miss Higurashi?"

Erik looked at Miroku with sorrowful yet hopeful eyes.

"We have her stable for right now, now all we can do it hope that she stays that way until we reach the hospital."

Miroku nodded in understanding. His grandfather and father had always taught him to have faith in everything. Sadly, though,after seeing Kagome in the condition he had found her in, he could slowly felt his faith slipping away.

_'Please, Kagome, hang on. If not for me or Sango then please, please do it for InuYasha. There are so many hidden feelings and unsaid words that he wishes to share with you. This much I do know, to lose you with out telling you would be like having his very soul torn from his body.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's head snapped up as a late breaking news story flashed on the Television screen.

**Breaking News**

_**"This just in**:** twenty-three year old Kagome Higurashi was found four blocks from her town house in Willow Brook Run, and six blocks from her place of work**,** Shikon General, where she works is a nurse. Colleagues said they "were shocked when the call came in". **_

_**"As of right now we are unsure of her current condition. Sources did tell us that she was in stable yet crucial condition. We will let you know when more is available. So stay with us at YMH news. I'm Kido Marshes sighing off."**_

**End of News**

"That was your brother's friend wasn't it? How do you think he will take it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were stern and cold as he glanced at the screen, before standing up to retrieve his coat.

"Come Rin, we are leaving."

The new news took Rin by surprise. So much so she couldn't even remember how to stand.

"Leaving Sesshomaru, where are we going off to?"

Sesshomaru glance quickly at Rin as she walked to grab her coat as well.

"We are going to Shikon General, I'm curious to see if the girl's condition has changed."

After this was spoken, Sesshomaru hurried out of his office. Rin was running behind him, trying her best to keep up.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**AN HOUR LATER**

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo sighed in relief when they were told that it looked like Kagome was stable for the time being and only time would tell if she would make it. What had surprised them the most was when InuYasha's brother had shown up

"Dr. Jiro, I wish to know of the seriousness of Kagome's wounds."

At first the doctor refused to answer Sesshomaru's question. That was until he saw the way the Inu Youkai was staring at him. His cold piercing golden eyes seemed to freeze the doctor's very soul.

"I won't lie to you, Mr. Wind Scar; the young woman's condition is serious. There was severe damage done to her spine, Kagome may never be able to walk again. However the injury that concerns me the most is her torn vocal cords. I am not even sure they will heal properly."

Sesshomaru turned away from the window he had been staring out of.

"I see, thank you. May I ask when visitors will be permitted to see her?"

The doctor pulled in a breath before he spoke to Sesshomaru.

"As soon as we are able to make contact with her family, we will then be able to let other people into see her."

Sesshomaru's eyes remained cold as he spoke.

"Her family is out of town, it will be hard for you to contact them."

Sango saw this as the prefect chance to speak up.

"Sesshomaru has a good point. It will be hard to get a hold of Kagome's family. I would be more then happier to get a hold of them, besides she's like family to me so it will be no problem at all."

Dr. Jiro thought about this for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I could get in trouble for letting you do this, however when Kagome awakes she will need as much support as she can get. With that said, make your phone calls and then you may go see her two at a time."

Without waiting to hear any more, Sesshomaru walked down the medicine smelling hallway. He stopped in front of a door that Kagome's scent was filtering out from. His golden eyes glanced at the number on the door before going inside. Eleven- sixty-seven was the number that was on the door. Sesshomaru then pushed down on the door knob as he walked inside.

Several minutes had passed before everyone realized that Sesshomaru was missing. As if hearing their thoughts, he came out of the room he had been in and made his way toward them. Rin noticed that there was something different about his eyes; a deep sorrow mixed with anger seemed to flicker back at her.

"Rin, stay here with everyone. I have important matters to attend elsewhere."

Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared in a flash of silver, white and dark blue. Seconds later, he was standing outside of the hospital door. He then leaned against the columns that were in the front of the building. Sango happened to look out the window on the second floor to see Sesshomaru standing outside.

"Why is Sesshomaru standing outside of the hospital? I thought he said he had business to take care of?"

That's when it hit her.

_'InuYasha, that's who Sesshomaru is waiting for and that, must be the business that he needed to take care of. He must have sensed InuYasha heading this walk and went out to meet him.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sensing his brother's demon aura, Sesshomaru straightened his back as he stood in front of the hospital doors. He then waited for his brother's approach there.

_'I will stop him here before he can injure anyone inside of the hospital. I know you are angry InuYasha, but now is not the time to be so primitive.' _

There was no sign of emotion on his face, nor in his eyes. He remained calm and ever so stoic as his golden orbs narrowed down at the beast that stood before him. Sesshomaru smirked as InuYasha prepared to attack him.

"**_Move, Sesshomaru now!"_**

InuYasha growled at the solid object that now stood in his way. Had the situation not been as serious as it was, Sesshomaru would have taken the time to laugh at his half brother. However, now was not the time to do such childish things.

"Do you really think I would listen to the likes of you, when you are what you are now? You are nothing as you are now. Madness and the need to take revenge is coursing through your veins."

InuYasha's eyes glowed red, as he swiped his claws at his brother, catching the front of Sesshomaru's dress shirt as he did so.

"Really little brother is that the best you can do? You are pitiful, do you really think you are what she needs now? I have seen the girl, I know of her injuries."

InuYasha lashed out once again only to have Sesshomaru's foot make contact with his jaw and throw him to the ground.

"I will stop my assault on you when you have gained control of your senses. If the girl were to see you like this, do you think she would be truly happy? I believe it would cause her even more pain to see you as you are now."

By now InuYasha was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's whip of light. Suddenly the color of InuYasha's eyes began to flicker between red and gold until they were back to normal.

"Kagome."

He voice was sad as he spoke her name. How could he lose control of himself like that, near a hospital no less? InuYasha then glance over at Sesshomaru as he released his hold on him. Wiping the blood from his mouth, InuYasha smirked over at Sesshomaru.

"I hate to say this, but thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded simply as he watched his little brother walk into the hospital. It was now that he knew that InuYasha cared more for Kagome then he had ever cared for Kikyo while he was dating her.

"We all have to learn lessons of the heart on our own. It would seem that the road you are traveling on will be rougher then most."

After he was sure that InuYasha was far ahead of him,Sesshomaru headed back in to Shikon General.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

All of his friends had remained silent as they watched InuYasha walk down the hallway toward Kagome's room. Kikyo remained silent, Rin ran to Sesshomaru when he came into view. Miroku held on tightly to Sango as tears of sorrow splashed from her eyes. Miroku's dark blue polo shirt had been replaced by a dark violet cotton button up.

Once their hanyou friend had disappeared inside of the room, they all waited for his agonizing scream of grief, yet it never came. Tears stung his eyes as he took in the still form that lay in front of him in the hospital bed. Bright white bandages were wrapped around the wound on her neck as well as the wounds on her arms. A heart monitor kept a steady beep as it kept track of each and every beat of her heart.

Her angelic like smile was gone from her face, her skin was pale and her body that just the other day that had been filled with so much life seemed dead. Kagome's body was stuck with different needles and tubes as blood and fluids dripped down into her body, as they tried to keep her alive.

_'Why Kagome, why didn't you just let me wait on you? Why did you have to be so stubborn?'_

Walking over to the right side of her bed, InuYasha took her hand inside of his own, as Miroku walked inside the room with him.

"InuYasha, you shouldn't blame yourself for all of this. None of us could have known that this was going to happen."

InuYasha shook his head at his friend.

"That's where you're wrong Miroku. It is my fault; it's always my fault when she gets hurt. How bad did the demon hurt her, Miroku?"

Miroku was taken by surprise by his friend's last confession.

"InuYasha, how did you know that it was a demon?"

InuYasha smirked at his friend's question.

"Feh, I smelled Kagome blood, so I followed the scent. How the hell else did you think I knew, stupid?"

Miroku nodded in understanding right before he sighed.

"I'm unsure of where to start, with the really bad news, or the really bad news?"

InuYasha's growl as he turned to glare at Miroku.

"Just come on out and tell me. How bad is it?"

Miroku was silent for a moment before he chose to speak.

"The doctors say there was damage done to her lower spinal chord and that she is paralyzed from the waist down. However, the worst damage that the doctors are worried about is the damage done to her vocal chords."

After hearing this InuYasha turned away from Miroku as he lowered his head.

"Can you leave us alone for a few moments, Miroku?"

"Of course, InuYasha, I understand."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As soon as the door went closed, InuYasha's defeats shattered into pieces. His body was shaking uncontrollably as tears flowed from his golden eyes. Unable to hold his own weight any longer, InuYasha sank to floor on his knees.

_'None of this can be real, it's just a dream and any minute I'll wake up to see you smiling at me with that smile of yours.'_

Blinking a few hours later, InuYasha awoke to find that it wasn't a dream. Everything around him was real and Kagome still lay motionless in her bed. Tears ran down his cheeks once more as he looked at the young woman who was lying in the bed before him.

"Some friend I am, huh, Kagome? I can't even be there to protect you when you need it the most. You were always there for me and when you need me I'm not even there."

Taking one of her hands within in his once again, InuYasha squeezed it gently as he spoke again.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I don't care. I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry."

InuYasha's golden amber orbs widened in surprise as Kagome's hand gently squeezed his in return.

(**A/N:** Well that's all for now at least this chapter was longer then the last chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Ja ne!**

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

29


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, this story idea does belong to me, so please be nice and don't steal it. I put a lot of hard work and time into the many stories I write.

(**A/N:** Ok, before I answer any questions that any of my reviewers may have asked, I would like to say this. If you read my bio on ff dot net you will see the countless stories I have, several that I am working on finishing and/ or bringing them back to life. To let you know I do take criticism, however, I do not have a lazy butt, I try to rotate through my stories when I update. I go to college, and manage livestock on a farm in between working on all of my stories. If I have upset any of you by the way I chose to update my stories I am sincerely sorry. Then again, I do have a **LIFE** so live with it. Thanks to reviewers will be posted at the end of chapter.)

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

InuYasha gasped as he looked down at Kagome's right hand. He then watched as her fingers twitched again. Could it be was Kagome really going to come around?

"Kagome, Kagome can you hear me? It's Inuyasha, move your finger again if you can hear me."

He pulled in a breath as he watched the fingers on her right hand to twitch. Crystalline tears slid down InuYasha's cheeks as his knees failed on him once more. He then reached out with a shaky hand and held one of Kagome's.

"Please Kagome, please come back to me. I can't lose you, not now; I need you, I always have."

Then all of his carefully build walls cracked and crumbled to the ground. So he cried, he cried out of sadness and guilt, and he cried out all the anger that was building up inside him. So into the moment he failed to sense the presence of someone else just outside Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru stood stock still as he watched the heart-wrenching scene before him. He had always seen his half brother as weak. Yet, out of everything he and InuYasha had been through, this was the first time he had ever seen InuYasha crying. Just as he was about to tell him that crying was for the weak, he felt Rin's gentle hand touch his.

"Sesshomaru, let's wait to tell him about us. I think he needs to be alone with his feelings right now. I'm sure in a little while he won't seem so weak to you."

His honey brown eyes widened as he then turned to the young woman who had managed to crack the ice on his frozen heart.

'_How is it that Rin knows what I am thinking before I say it? Surly I am not that readable to a human?'_

Giving Rin a slow nod he turned and left InuYasha to his sadness. She was right; they had plenty of time to tell him their news. However, now he felt ashamed for waiting so long to tell him.

"As you wish, Rin, I shall do as you ask. Let us go and leave InuYasha with his thoughts."

InuYasha hadn't even realized that Sesshomaru had been there; he was too focused on Kagome. That was when the voice of his best friend broke the silence in the room.

"InuYasha, let's go and get something to eat, okay?"

His voice was void of anymore emotion, his body felt numb he wasn't even sure if he was still alive anymore.

"No thanks, Miroku, why don't you, Sango, and Kikyo go without me. I'm not that hungry."

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing, most of the time he was a quiet person. However, he was starting to lose his patience with InuYasha.

"You've been in this room, in that spot for almost two days. You haven't spoken to any of us; you haven't even had anything to eat. Now come on and go with us, if I have to, I'll take you by force."

InuYasha turned his golden eyes toward Miroku, he couldn't believe it, was Miroku **challenging** him?

"You wouldn't dare."

Miroku continued to glare at InuYasha, he just couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he was being. He wanted so much to just yell at InuYasha, he knew, however, that it wouldn't be right. Kikyo then came to Miroku's aid.

"InuYasha, if you are that worried about Kagome waking up while you are gone; I will stay here with her."

InuYasha looked over at Kikyo for a few minutes, before he decided to speak.

"Thanks, Kikyo, but I couldn't do that to you."

At this point Miroku was about to give up, he then sighed as he walked away. Miroku then decided to speak; his words caused more pain to swirl within InuYasha's chest.

"You seem to forget InuYasha; you're not the only one that this happened too. You're also not the only one hurting here either. However, it would seem that your feelings are the only thing that you can think about. I understand the grief that you are feeling, I felt it too when I found her. Did you forget that Kagome and I grew up together?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as realization set in.

"Miroku, I..."

Miroku held a hand up to silence InuYasha.

"No, InuYasha, I blame myself the most. Kagome is like the little sister I never had. So please don't try to apologize right now, we all need time to think things through. I am sure of one thing; the images of her when I found her with haunt me forever."

Miroku then continued to walk out of Kagome's room. Sango reached a hand out toward him as he walked past her.

"Miroku?"

He didn't ever bother to look up at her as he replied to her.

"I'm a little tired, Sango; would it be alright if we went home for dinner?"

Tears pooled at the base of her eyes as she looked over at her fiancé, he looked like he was broken, not just tired.

"Of course, Miroku, if it's what you want to do, you know it doesn't matter to me."

Miroku looked up and looked over at her with his two sad slate eyes, a small smile brushed onto his lips.

"It is, Sango."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha stared out the door as he watched Miroku and Sango leave. However could he have been so stupid? He should have thought about how his friends were feeling as well, but after seeing Kagome lying so still in the hospital bed, his whole body just went numb. Then a commanding yet strangely gentle voice spoke to him.

"Come, InuYasha, you will come home with Rin and I tonight. For if you refuse I will have to commit you to the hospital tonight, you will do the girl no good if you do not take care of yourself."

Without giving InuYasha time to react Sesshomaru attacked from behind. His claws pierced through the flesh on InuYasha's shoulders. Within two minutes he had slumped to the floor. Rin glared over at Sesshomaru as he picked his little brother up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Rin, let's go."

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the fire that was now burning in Rin's cinnamon eyes. Yes, she was indeed someone very special.

"Sesshomaru, I can't believe you just did that to InuYasha."

Something playful flickered inside of his golden eyes as he looked over at Rin.

"You wanted him to come home with us did you not? Had I not done it the fool would still be in the room come tomorrow. We have what we came back for; I wish to leave here before he comes too. The poison I placed into his system will not last long."

He gave a simple nod to Kikyo and left the room with InuYasha over his shoulder and Rin following close behind him. That left Kikyo alone in the room Kagome. She had so many things that we wished to tell Kagome, and now it seemed like she would have sometime before she had to leave.

She walked slowly over to the side of the bed and looked down at her best friend. Kagome meant so many things to her, she wasn't unsure of where she should begin.

"Why, Kagome, why didn't you let InuYasha wait for you and take you home the other night? You knew your car was acting up, yet you decline him of his offer."

Kikyo then found herself becoming angry at her friend more and more.

"Was it because of me? Even when InuYasha and I called it quits, you told me that you were sure that we would get back together."

It wasn't long before Kikyo found herself crying, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop.

"I know you have feelings for InuYasha, it's the way you look at him; there is a sparkle in your eyes that was never there before. I guess the same thing could be said for InuYasha. He seems to become another person when he's around you. I think it's been good for him, you've been able to help him in ways I could not."

She then leaned over her sleeping friend and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. In so many ways Kikyo had been hurt, yet at the same time the pain she felt was of her own making. She had always had a feeling that Kagome had hidden feelings for InuYasha, and at the same time she had ignored them.

"You must listen to me, you must. Do not give up, Kagome, you can't, you have to fight."

Without another word, Kikyo turned and walked out of the room. There wasn't much more she could do. So she walked back out into the waiting room. Kikyo decide that she would stay there for tonight, for all of their sakes.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Three and a half blocks away in a two-bedroom apartment with soft beige curtains in the main bedroom; a couple lay in bed in each other's arms. The horrible happening of the week rushing through their minds, the man's fiancée remain quite as she laid her head into her lover's chest. She had something important to tell him but at the same time she was unsure if it was the right time.

The female then decided that no time was going to be the best time to tell him. So she had just decided to come out with it.

"Miroku, there's something I have to tell you. I was going to say something the other day during Kagome's birthday dinner. With everything that happened, I didn't get to tell you."

Miroku shifted in the bed so he could get a better look at Sango.

"Sango, what is it, you know you can tell me anything."

There was a slight uneasiness in Sango's brown eyes as she looked at Miroku.

"Well, I haven't got the test results back yet, but the doctor is pretty sure that..."

At hearing this news, Miroku didn't even give her a chance to finish.

"Test results, doctor? Sango, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sango now felt like she was trapped as she stumbled over her words.

"Well, a few days ago, I just didn't feel like myself, so I figured I should go see the doctor. She did some blood tests, and all we have to do is wait for the results to come in."

Taking a deep calming breath Sango let her last sentence out is one big rush.

"I think I'm...I think I'm pregnant, Miroku. This really wasn't planned, I know, and with everything that has happened with Kagome, it's really not the best time, but..."

Miroku's heart seemed to fill with air and float away as he heard the news. Sango was pregnant, it was the greatest news that he could have heard right now. Well, besides the doctors calling them and telling him that Kagome had some how recovered over night; that would've been wonderful. He, however, knew that that was just a dream. With the biggest grin on his face, Miroku couldn't hold back his joy as he kissed Sango's forehead. He then brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Miroku then listened to Sango's gentle voice as she spoke.

"I wanted everyone special to me to know about it at the same time. I also wanted to hear Kagome's excited voice when she heard and I wanted to have her hug me so hard that I felt like I couldn't breathe. Now, after all that has happened, that wish of mine will never happen."

Miroku was all too aware of how Sango felt. He knew that the best way to help himself deal with his feelings, was to help Sango with hers.

"You know, even though Kagome isn't awake right now, she can still hear us. So when we go to the hospital tomorrow evening, you can tell her."

"I'm not going to the law firm tomorrow, so maybe I could go and see her tomorrow morning."

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango as he spoke to her right before sleep claimed him.

"You can do that too, if that's what you want. Just as long as we don't give up, everything will work out in the end."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha's shoulders still ached from yesterday; he couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had poisoned him in order to get him to leave with him. He had become completely embarrassed when he woke up this morning to find Rin placing a cool rag to his forehead. InuYasha's body was still a little numb from the poison, but at least he could move now.

He had seen Sango's car in the parking lot, which meant she had gotten out of work just like he had. They both worked at different law firms at the moment; however, the one was always aware of the other's movements.

_'Sango must have decided to go see Kagome before I got here. Can't say I blame her, I've made it hard for anyone to see her.'_

InuYasha stopped right outside of Kagome's room, his dog ears picking up on bits and pieces of what Sango was saying to Kagome.

"Sorry for the sucky birthday the other day. It wasn't supposed to be like that, you know. I had something that I had wanted to tell you guys that day. Miroku and the other doctors keep telling me that you can still hear me so here goes."

She pulled in a breath and then let it out slowly, before speaking again.

"Well, here goes, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I'm pregnant. The doctor said she should have the results back sometime today. So you know I know that you will pull out of this. You have to cause if you don't who's going to help me boss Miroku around? When I need him to go out to go get me what ever I'm craving at all hours of the day?"

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face as she then spoke again.

"You know, if you wanted to come in all you had to do is ask, InuYasha."

There was a loud thump as InuYasha fell to the ground, how was it she always knew where he was at? It was kind of scary if you thought about. InuYasha then slowly pulled himself off of the ground.

"Damn it, Sango, how the hell do you do that?"

Sango just shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at InuYasha.

"It's a skill, InuYasha, that's all. It comes in handy in the court room, you know."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes as he replied to Sango's words.

"Feh, whatever, Sango."

This caused Sango to giggle a little, the soft of InuYasha voice talking softly made her stop.

"Uh, congratulations Sango, I'm happy for you and Miroku both. The two of you will make great parents. Also, tell Miroku I'm sorry for being such baka yesterday."

Sango blushed lightly as she realized what he was talking about.

"So then you heard me talking to Kagome."

InuYasha folded his arms over one another as he leaned up against the wall. He then pointed to his ears.

"Dog ears, remember, kind of hard to not pick things up."

Sango then turned her chocolate eyes back to Kagome, when she noticed something shinnying in the corners of her eyes.

"InuYasha look, look at Kagome's eyes. I...I think she's crying."

InuYasha sniff the air, there was salt and moisture in the air. Sango was right; Kagome had to be crying. Both he and Sango rushed to her side as several of her fingers began to twitch. Sango then noticed movement under her eyelids.

"InuYasha, go get a doctor quick, I think she's coming too."

"Right."

Was all he said, as he sped out of the room. With only one thing on his mind, Kagome, they were going to get her back.

Sango's voice stuck in her throat as she watched the lips of her best friend move. She had forgotten that the doctor had said that she may never talk again.

"That's ok though, Kagome, we'll cross that bridge when you get there. The important thing is you're alive and you're coming back to us."

**TBC**

**(A/N:** To **ice-2k4: **_I want to thank you from your kind criticism. It was very refreshing._

And again I thank you all for reviewing this story, **Lunastar, InuSpirit, lyn, Valese, ladykaa28, Keiko89, Black wolf girl, Orion, NefCanuck, Demon- girl-kit, and Inu's Other Half.** With out you guys reading and reviewing this story, I would not see the point in writing it. Thank you so much.

Oh by the way check out '_What You Mean To Me' _by **AntarsStarChild **it is Rated **Pg-13 **for now but come be changing to **R** in the future. It really is and interesting fic.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_

16


	5. Fear on Silenced Lips

**Disclaimer: **I didn't get InuYasha for Christmas pooh, oh well I did get an InuYasha tee shirt as well as Vol. 12, 13 and 14 of the Manga.

(**A/N:** Well, here I am, I'm updating this story, hope this chapter is interesting to you all who have been kind enough to review. This chapter includes a song written by yours truly. It's called **Fade Away**; if you think its crappy, well, then I'm sorry for those of you who think so.)

**Chapter 5: Fear on Silenced Lips**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Even his demon speed couldn't help him find Kagome's doctor very fast, which only served to tick him off more, why was it you could never find someone when you really needed them? This was a hospital; you were supposed to be able to find help when you needed it. InuYasha then grabbed the nearest nurse he could find.

"Hey you, I did a doctor in Kagome Higurashi's room right away. She's starting to regain consciousness."

The nurse looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me, sir, what did you say?"

Once he hadrealized what he had just said, InuYasha shook his head clear.

_'Damn, Rin and Sesshomaru were right. I need some rest, I can't even talk right. Never mind about that right now, Kagome needs me right now.'_

"Never mind what I said before, I need a doctor in Kagome Higurashi's room right away. She's starting to come to."

Once hearing InuYasha's correct words, the nurse hurried off to page a doctor.

"_**Dr. Jiro, report to room 221. Dr. Jiro, report to room 221."**_

Once he was sure a doctor was on the way he slowly started to make his way back toward Kagome's room. She had to come back to them, to him. They'd been through so much together through out the years. He just couldn't lose her, not yet; then again he might lose her any way. Being paralyzed and mute; that was a lot for a person to handle.

_'Just hang in there Kagome; I'll be by your side the whole time.'_

InuYasha continued to think things though in his mind as he made his way back to Kagome rooms. His ears and nose twitched at the sounds and smells in hospitals. He really did hate them, but for Kagome he would put up with them for as long as he had too.

_You held my hand throughout the years,_

_You warmed my heart with your smile._

_Now, I find myself racing through time,_

_I've gotta stop it somehow_

_And find a way to keep you here, beside of me _

Once he got there, InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and her fingers twitched as she moved her fingers. His golden orbs focused in on Sango as one of the nurses escorted her out of the room. InuYasha sighed as he saw and smelled fresh tears roll down her cheeks. He really hated it when people cried. Then again who was he to talk, hadn't he cried as well?

Not knowing what he could do to comfort her, InuYasha walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder. Before he even had a chance to say anything Sango turned and leaned into his shoulder as she continued to sob.

"She tried to speak to me while you were gone."

Fresh tears cascaded once again down her cheeks as she looked at InuYasha. The look in Sango's eyes as she continued to speak caused his heart to bleed.

"Kagome looked happy at first, but then when she tried to speak… she looked so scared and I couldn't do anything for her."

InuYasha's ears twitched and swiveled in the direction of Kagome's room. His sensitive ears could hear one of the nurses talking to Kagome in a harsh manner, which InuYasha didn't approve of at all. Gently releasing Sango, he then made his way back to Kagome's room.

_Now you're slipping away _

_you're fading away and _

_you're leaving me behind_

_in a haze, I find myself_

_without you, trying to hold on_

He was surprised by what he saw going on in Kagome's room, an intern doctor and a few of the nurses. Were getting a little rough with Kagome or at least InuYasha thought they were. InuYasha's heart crack as he watched Kagome struggle against the people trying to hold her down. That's when he snapped; he just couldn't stand there and do nothing.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? You're scaring her more than you're helping her."

The young doctor turned to look at InuYasha.

"We need to check her vitals and give her another dose of pain medicine. We can't do that if she doesn't sit still. Restraining her is the only other way to do this."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was acting like Kagome was some sort of animal. She was a human being, she even worked here and by the looks in some of the nurses' eyes, they were friends with Kagome.

"I could be wrong here, but wouldn't it benefit Kagome if you actually treated her like a person?"

He ignored the stares he received as he pushed his way into Kagome's room. She needed him right now; the fear that he sensed rolling off of her caused his own stomach to roll. InuYasha put on his best smirk as he made his way to Kagome. Yet the moment his golden orbs caught hers a deep wave of guilt crashed into him.

Kagome's normally bright eyes were glazed over with tears. She was so scared yet at the same time he could see anger sparking its way into her eyes. InuYasha knew who Kagome was angry at, she was angry at herself for not being able to stop the demon who had done this to her. Something else shone in her eyes a dullness that had never been there before. It made InuYasha wonder if Kagome would ever be the Kagome they all remembered, ever again.

_Lost in a Labyrinth, trying to find _

_my way out of the darkness_

_I need you beside me _

_Tell me how do I get back?_

_Can you show me the way to go?_

InuYasha glanced over at the nurses and then at the intern doctor. That's when a low yet audible growl rumbled from inside InuYasha's throat. The growl was so forceful that it caused the nurses to back out of the room slowly, while the intern ran out the door screaming. However the young man's actions only caused InuYasha to smirk after him. When he turned back to Kagome she was glaring at him, to which InuYasha frowned back at her as he spoke.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it's not like I did anything to him. He was being an ass to you, it wasn't right."

The fire that had been in Kagome's eyes a few seconds ago, were quickly replaced with tears once again. At the sight of tears InuYasha scrambled to get them to stop. For if she starting crying he was afraid that his own defenses would break again.

"Aw, come on, Kagome, please don't cry. You know how flustered I get when you cry."

He then gently placed a hand beneath her chin, and slowly lifted her head up, until her chocolate orbs met with his honey ones.

"Come on Kagome, will you smile for me, please? I was really scared, Kagome. I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done."

Kagome's chocolate orbs glittered with tears as she forced a small smile to her lips. Her heart stopped for a moment as InuYasha placed a gentle kissed on her forehead. The minute they had met in College the two had clashed at first, and then some how they had started to become friends instead. Yet the moment he kissed her forehead, Kagome felt herself freeze as her stomach hardened; right before the butterflies appeared.

However instead of backing away, Kagome found herself falling forward into InuYasha's embrace. Feeling Kagome's small frame leaning into his well defined chest, he slowly and gently wrapped his strong arms around her. The moment he did this he felt Kagome's body shake as whizzing sobs racks her body. Those tears that she had tried to hold back just for him came spilling out, soaking the front of his red shirt as he sat on the bed with her.

_'I was so afraid InuYasha; I didn't think I would ever see you again. The thought of leaving without saying good bye hurt more then you'll ever know.'_

InuYasha rubbed Kagome's back soothingly as he spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Everything's going to be ok; I'll be here the whole time to help you through this. I'll never leave you alone again. I should have stayed there that night; if I had none of this would have ever happened. "

Cuz, you're slipping away

you're fading away and

you're leaving me behind,

in haze I find myself, without you

I'm just trying to hold on.

Kagome stiffened at hearing InuYasha's words. He was blaming himself for what had happened to her. No he couldn't do that he just couldn't it wasn't right. InuYasha wasn't the one to blame for her being beat, mutilated, and almost raped.

_'No InuYasha, don't blame yourself. Please don't do that for me it's not your fault, you're not the one to blame. I am. I'm the one to blame; I should have listened to you.'_

InuYasha slowly lifted his head to see Dr. Jiro walking into Kagome's room. His molten honey orbs then drifted to Kagome, who had fallen asleep against him. Dr. Jiro waved to him not to move her as of yet.

"You're fine; InuYasha with Kagome asleep against you like that it makes it easier to give her something for the pain. I am deeply sorry it took me so long to get here, another patient was keeping me."

InuYasha however just shrugged his shoulders as he watched the doctor slide the needle into Kagome's arm and inject the medicine. Kagome barely moved at all, she seemed sure that she was safe where she was. Dr. Jiro just smiled up at InuYasha as he spoke to him.

"Kagome seems more relaxed now that you are here. I apologize for my intern's behavior. Nobunaga means well, I'm sure Kagome scared him as much as he scared her. It's only his third day on the job. I have faith in him, you should too. Then again I may never get him back after you growled at him."

InuYasha's cheeks flushed as he looked away from the doctor. His reaction caused Dr. Jiro to chuckle lightly.

"It's all right InuYasha, Nobunaga is new here. So he is still getting use to the reactions of some of the locals. I'm just lucky you weren't so angry at him that you lost control over yourself."

Dr. Jiro's warm honey brown eyes glanced over at InuYasha once more. He had known InuYasha for half of his life and he knew that he would probably die long before InuYasha. However there was something special about him, his loyalty to his friends out weighed everything else. The sound of InuYasha's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I didn't really mean to scare him; I wasn't even planning on growling. When I saw him leaning over Kagome like that, with his hands on her shoulders; I just lashed out I had to protect her."

A warm chuckle came from Dr. Jiro once again as his honey brown eyes glanced over at InuYasha once more.

"Don't worry about it, InuYasha; you were just doing what came natural to you. You were protecting someone that you cared about; there is no harm in that. Like I said earlier, Nobunaga still has a lot to learn, but he'll get it soon enough."

InuYasha's golden eyes glanced at Kagome's sleeping form as he gently laid her back in her bed. His eyes then met with the warm yet sad honey brown eyes of Dr. Jiro.

"Tell me Dr. Jiro, will Kagome ever be able to talk or walk ever again. I'm grasping at straws here and I need to know. I need to know if I'm going to lose her."

_So can you stay with me tonight,_

_and promise you won't fade away?_

_Don't fade away, fade away_

_Cuz, I can't live without you. _

Dr. Jiro's voice was somber as he spoke to InuYasha. He wanted to tell him that there was no away he was going to lose her, however he just couldn't guarantee it. Of course he knew that InuYasha was not afraid that Kagome was going to die any longer. It was of her mental health that InuYasha was worried. She had suffered a traumatic experience and her ability of speech as well as the ability to walk had been stolen from her.

InuYasha's golden orbs took in the doctor's face; it proved the one thing that he was afraid of. Dr. Jiro fear the same thing that he did, they both were afraid that Kagome would slowly start to close herself up in a shell. In doing that she would be doing her best to keep them out. The calm and serious voice of Dr. Jiro voice as he spoke knocked InuYasha from his thoughts.

"There are at least two surgeries I would like to have done on Kagome's vocal cords. There is a very high percentage that we will be able to help her body fix the damage done to them. Of course I will be bringing in the best doctor in that field. She's a specialist in this particular case, Dr. Ayame Kuni. I have the utmost respect for her, and although she is very talkative, she takes her work seriously."

InuYasha thought over the things that the doctor had just told him; there was a chance that Kagome might be able to speak again, which meant there was a good chance that she would be able to tell them who had done this to her.

InuYasha slowed his pacing as he looked over at the doctor again and asked,

"So then if Kagome has these surgeries, then there's a chance she'll be able to talk again?"

Jiro's voice was soft yet still remained serious as he answered InuYasha's question.

"Yes, InuYasha, I truly believe that she will be able to speak again some day. However, it will not happen quickly it will be something that will happen over time. Kagome will also have to go through speech therapy, something that will no doubt frustrate her at first."

InuYasha nodded his head in understanding. He knew that the task that now lay before Kagome were not going to be easy one's for her to accomplish on her own. That's why he had already made plans to be there for her at every step. There was just one more thing that he needed to ask Dr. Jiro before he let him go, he just had to know.

"What about her legs? Will she ever be able to walk again?"

A wave of guilt crashed into InuYasha hard, as he saw the saddened look on Dr. Jiro's face. The doctor's honey brown eyes were cast down in sadness as he spoke; his voice was barely above a whisper. If InuYasha has been a human right now he was sure that he wouldn't have heard what the doctor was saying to him. The fact that the doctor was no longer using his first name was a little unsettling.

"Mr. WindScar, I wish there was more to tell you there. Truth be told, I have no idea whether or not Ms. Higurashi will ever be able to walk again. However, I have a friend and colleague that lives's in Kyoto. I plan on calling Mr. Sohma this evening once my shift is over. I plan on filling him in on Ms. Higurashi's condition, my one hope is that Mr. Sohma will feel up to the task and take Kagome's case."

InuYasha's gaze never left the doctor as he spoke to him.

"You trust him that much with Kagome?"

Dr. Jiro laid a comforting hand on InuYasha's shoulder, as he spoke words of reassurance to InuYasha.

"Frankly, InuYasha, I wouldn't trust anyone else with this. I would entrust my own life in the hands of Dr. Sohma. That is how much faith I have in his abilities, I can think of no one else to look into what kind of nerve damage was done to Kagome's spine."

Jiro then looked at his watch and kindly excused himself.

"I must be on my way InuYasha. I have another patient waiting to see me; if you need me for anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

InuYasha nodded a yes to Jiro as he turned to leave, to which the doctor then turned around to look at him.

"InuYasha, if you plan on being there for Kagome you should get some rest. Remember even demons need sleep sometimes. You won't do her any good if you becomeill because of lack of sleep."

For a moment InuYasha just stared after Dr. Shuzo Jiro, as he disappeared down the hallway. That's when a memory from yesterday came to him; it was something that Dr. Jiro had said that had triggered it.

_"Come, InuYasha, you will come home with Rin and me tonight. For if you refuse I will have to commit you to the hospital tonight, you will do the girl no good if you do not take care of yourself."_

It was now that InuYasha realized something; not only were the two looking out for him, but they were right. He wouldn't do Kagome any good if he came sick or was too tired to be there if she needed him. InuYasha then turned and headed back toward Kagome's room, he glanced at Sango who was once again at Kagome's side. Yet he paid her no mind as he made his way to the small couch that sat in the room.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there watching Kagome as she slept. Sango had left a little while ago to get something to eat and drink. She had offered to bring a snack back to him, but he had kindly said no and that Rin had fed him a late breakfast so he was fine. It was now that InuYasha felt his eyes drifting closed as continue to keep an eye on Kagome.

_'Damn, I didn't realize just how tired I was until now.'_

A few minutes later and InuYasha had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Sango had smiled at him as she saw that he had fallen asleep while she had been gone.

_'He puts up a tough guy act, just so he won't appear to be weak to anyone. If he could only see how strong he truly is already.'_

Sango then sighed as she continued her visual over Kagome and the now sleeping InuYasha. She then giggled as something Kagome had said to her years ago. Kagome was right InuYasha was cute when he was asleep, especially the way his ears twitched back and froth on top of his head.

Time had passed quickly as Sango had sat in the hospital room with Kagome and InuYasha, so much so that Sango herself had fallen asleep. Her eyes snapped open suddenly at the feeling of a new presence in the room with them. As she turned to see who the new presence she was surprised by who she saw there.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru stood a mere three inches away from her. The expression on his stoic face was unreadable; his normally cold eyes held something strange within them as he watched Kagome battered body continue to hold onto life.

"I have merely come to drag my pathetic little brother home with me, so he can rest. However it would seem that he has already fallen asleep, that will only make it easier for me to get him home."

Sango then watched as Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha's sleeping form and lift him into his arms. If InuYasha was already sleeping then why was Sesshomaru taking him home?

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand InuYasha is already asleep. So why does he need to go home with you?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Sango's stupidity then again, a lot had happen over the last couple of days. So it would have been easy for the human to forget so easily.

"Tonight is the night of InuYasha's change. It is the night of the New Moon; he is more vulnerable at that time then any other. I may despise him at times, however he is my little brother and if he is to die one day, I shall be the one that decides this."

Sango continued to stare at Sesshomaru as he seemly prepared to leave with InuYasha. There was one thing she was glad of; she was glad that Sesshomaru wasn't her brother. She had always known that InuYasha and Sesshomaru were rivals, but she would have never guessed that the one wanted to kill the other. Suddenly a question surfaced in Sango's mind causing her to speak it aloud.

"Um Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking. Won't InuYasha's transformation? Be seen, while you are taking him home?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Sango's naïve question; it was now that he realized that perhaps the woman should have followed in her ancestors' footsteps. If she had then she would have more knowledge of just what his kind was capable of doing. Once he had decided that he had been silent long enough, Sesshomaru's cold and stoic voice broke through the silence.

"You forget, Sango, that I am not a mere human like yourself, but an Inu Youkai. I do not need to travel by car as you do, for I have my own natural transportation that is even faster then a simple vehicle, so I will reach my home in a matter of seconds and InuYasha's hidden weakness will be safe."

Right before he and InuYasha disappeared in a bright ball of blue and white light, Sesshomaru said something to Sango that caught her completely off guard.

"As for you, you should call it a night. It would be unhealthy for you to put any more stress on your body. Surely that can not be good for your unborn child."

After that was said, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were gone, leaving behind a very stunned and disbelieving Sango. Was he telling her the truth? Was she truly pregnant like she had first thought? Then again Sesshomaru was an Inu Youkai, and his and InuYasha's sense of smell was incredible. Sango had guessed that if InuYasha had been so distracted that he would have said something to her himself.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha's smoky brown eyes slowing started to take in the room he was in, as his human eyes adjusted to the change of light. Once he had fully taken in the bedroom he was in, his eyes widened in surprise. InuYasha rubbed his eyes franticly hoping that this was all a dream and he was not where he thought he was. After rubbing and then blinking his eyes, InuYasha had to accept the reality that he was in. By now InuYasha was positive that he was in one of Sesshomaru's guest rooms.

The only thing that he had yet to figure out was how he had gotten there in the first place. The last thing he could remember was being in Kagome's hospital room and instead of waking up there he was in Sesshomaru's home.

"SESSHOMARU!"

InuYasha growled as he sat up in the bed. His ebony locks falling forward with the movement. That's when the soft and familiar voice of Rin interrupted him.

"Oh I see that you are awake. Sesshomaru warned me that you wouldn't be happy with him when you woke up. Oh you have some visitors here to see you; they came a few minutes ago. I told them you were asleep and they said they would wait awhile and see if you woke up. One of them is Kikyo and the other one is…"

Rin's words trailed off as the morning sun started to rise over the horizon. Rin's warm cinnamon eyes widened in amazement as InuYasha's human body pulsed as his demon powers slowly started to return to him. Once every ounce of his demon powers had returned, InuYasha's body stopped pulsing. His nose twitched as a pungent order drifted to his senses. A low growl rumbled out of his throat as InuYasha snarled out one word, as though the mere thought of it made him sick.

"Naraku. What's that bastard doing here?"

Ignoring Rin's pleading and warning, InuYasha stomped out into the living room. His molten golden eyes were on fire as he glared draggers at Naraku. Kikyo didn't seem to notice how the two hanyous were glaring at each other.

"InuYasha, I am glad that you have been able to get some true rest. I was beginning to worry about you."

InuYasha on the other hand just snarled at Kikyo.

"What the hell is he doing here? Sesshomaru banded him from ever stepping foot in this house ever. So why the hell is he here now?"

Trying his best to stay calm, as well as stay in front of Rin the best he could. His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I want to thank you for coming. Now get him out of here before I kill him."

Rin was starting to panic as she watched InuYasha's eyes flash from gold to red and then back. Her voice followed by her body started to shake as a dark aura started to pour off from Naraku.

"Um, Kikyo, I think InuYasha is right, the two of you should leave."

At first Kikyo was going to ask just why they had to leave, when as of yet Naraku hadn't done anything. That was until…

**TBC**

**(A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, had other ideas I had to take care of first. See as promised the story line will continue to get interesting. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, whether on ff dot net or Media Miner dot org.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

16


	6. Confrontation, Knowing the Truth

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership on any of the InuYasha characters. Nor do I own any of the characters that may appear from other shows. Now with that said on to the author's note. I have no ownership of **Avril Lavigne **song **_Take Me Away_**.

(**A/N: **I want to thank all of you for waiting for me to update this story. I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. My mind has been on family issues, preparing for the start of college for another semester, with a Major in Mass Commutations and a minor in Theater, as well as working on a few other of my fics. Not to mention new story ideas. Thanks again for waiting.)

**Chapter 6: Confrontation, Knowing the Truth**

_By TaintedInuShemeeko_

**Last time on Hearts in Denial: **

"Naraku. What's that bastard doing here?"

Ignoring Rin's pleading and warning, InuYasha stomped out into the living room. His molten golden eyes were on fire as he glared draggers at Naraku. Kikyo didn't seem to notice how the two hanyous were glaring at each other.

"InuYasha, I am glad that you have been able to get some true rest. I was beginning to worry about you."

InuYasha on the other hand just snarled at Kikyo.

"What the hell is he doing here? Sesshomaru banned him from ever stepping foot in this house ever. So why the hell is he here now?"

Trying his best to stay calm, as well as stay in front of Rin the best he could, he kept his voice was low and dangerous as he spoke to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I want to thank you for coming. Now get him out of here before I kill him."

Rin was starting to panic as she watched InuYasha's eyes flash from gold to red and then back. Her voice followed by her body started to shake as a dark aura started to pour off from Naraku.

"Um, Kikyo, I think InuYasha is right, the two of you should leave."

At first Kikyo was going to ask just why they had to leave, when as of yet Naraku hadn't done anything. That was until…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin paled at the dark purple aura that started to pour off of Naraku.

"Um… InuYasha what's going on here?"

InuYasha's response was almost a growl as he spoke.

"It ain't anything good, I can tell you that whatever you do Rin don't breathe in that vapor that is pouring off his body you got that."

InuYasha then narrowed his eyes at Kikyo and Naraku.

"You better tell your pet to stay and behave, before I have to put him out to pasture."

At seeing InuYasha's golden orbs turn red before turning back to normal, Kikyo glanced toward Naraku. She could see that along with his aura, he was releasing a thin wave of toxic vapor.

"Naraku what do you think you're doing. If Rin were to breath in any of that vapor it could…"

Her words trailed off as if she were afraid to speak them out loud, she didn't want what she was thinking to truly happen. InuYasha watched the exchange between Kikyo and Naraku; his anger was building by the moment. This time he was a little glad about the red aura that his body was admitting, for it was also acting as a shield to protect Rin from the miasma.

"I'll tell you what he's doing Kikyo; he's trying to kill Rin that's what he's doing. Only this time he decided to do his own dirty work."

InuYasha's words only seemed to confuse Kikyo more.

"InuYasha, just what are you implying here? You're tired and are talking nonsense."

Kikyo's words to him only seemed to at fuel to the inferno that was burning inside of him. It was bad enough that she was the one who had cheated on him, and then tried to make him the guilty party. Now she wanted to tell him that he was crazy, that wasn't going to cut it.

"I'm implying that he's the reason why Kagome is lying in a hospital bed, instead of being home and being all excited over Sango and Miroku's baby, along with their up coming wedding."

Kikyo's voice remained calm as she continued to speak to InuYasha.

"You can't just go pointing blame at people, InuYasha, it's just not how it works."

"I'll point all the blame I want, because I say the bastard is guilty and you can't tell me any different."

Naraku then did something that he shouldn't have; he smirked in InuYasha's direction. This simple action was enough to prove to him that he had been right all along.

"You guilty son of a…bitch."

InuYasha was seeing red the minute he jumped across the living room, and tackled Naraku to the floor. As he pulled him to the ground one of his claws scratched the side of Naraku's face. As he straddled Naraku on the floor he then began punching Naraku's face with his fist repeatedly.

"You…bastard…how could you…have that…done to her? What…did…you get…out of…everything?"

InuYasha paused each time he swung his fist against Naraku's face. Kikyo was screaming at him franticly to get off of Naraku. InuYasha however didn't get anything out of him. Each time he hit him, Naraku kept that all knowing smug look on his face.

That smug look on his face did it; there was no going back. InuYasha could feel his demon blood surging through every one of his veins.

"You piece of vermin, any last words before you die?"

Red bled into InuYasha's vision giving him a menacing look. His claws grew out as he pressed his weight into Naraku's Adam's apple, causing him to choke in surprise.

"Not so smug now, are you?"

Blood started to trickle from the corner of Naraku's mouth as InuYasha did his best to crush the other hanyou's windpipe. His words as he spoke were now gravelly and rough as he spoke now. His voice was barely heard by Kikyo and Rin, who wasn't doing as well as Kikyo against Naraku's poisonous vapors. Naraku however heard every word he spoke.

"I'm going to make you suffer the way Kagome suffered, alone in the dank and dirty alley. Only I'm going to watch every minute of your suffering."

Kikyo's body stiffened as she watched the two hanyous go at it. She wanted to stop them, but to do so meant to hurt one of them, something she didn't want to do.

"InuYasha, stop this foolishness. How are you helping Kagome by killing him?"

No matter how hard she tried Rin's words fell on deaf ears.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's spine stiffened as he parked his silver Porsche in the drive way. He had taken the time to drive in, by Rin's request. His little brother was resting and Rin was safe at home with him. Well that had been his thoughts when he had left, for some late night business. However, the demon energy he felt as he had pulled into the drive, only made him quicken his steps.

The one he knew was InuYasha's but the other one…

"That chivying bastard Naraku, he has the gaul to enter my home after I had warned him against it."

Heading for the back door for a surprise, Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to like what he found, once he entered his home. Once inside, Sesshomaru made his way toward the room where their father had placed the seal to be used for InuYasha's blood. The once massive sword was now no more then a dragger. After pulling on a glove Sesshomaru drew the dragger into his hands.

His cold golden orbs froze as he saw Rin, lying on the ground trying not to breathe in the miasma Naraku was now producing. Kikyo he saw was doing her best to shield her from the vapors. Feeling the dragger start to burn his hand, Sesshomaru threw it at InuYasha's back aiming for his left shoulder.

InuYasha's body lurched forward as the dragger pierced through his shoulder. As a reaction his claws dug into the front of Naraku's shirt ripping holes into it. Crying out in agony, InuYasha franticly whipped his right hand around to pull it out.

"Ahhhahhaugh!"

Grabbing onto the hilt of the dragger, InuYasha pulled it from his flesh. As he did so his eyes returned to their normal golden color. Just as his body started to sag forward, Sesshomaru was there in an instant to catch him. He then narrowed his heartless eyes in Kikyo's direction.

"I think it would be wise for you to leave."

Standing up away from Rin, Kikyo started to go to Naraku's gasping form when Sesshomaru's cold voice stopped her.

"It would be best Kikyo if you were to leave him here for now. We have thing to discuss."

Noticing how her eyes seemed to waver between himself, Naraku and an unconscious InuYasha. Sesshomaru took this time to make a promise to his word.

"You need not worry about your attachment; I do not plan on killing him yet. However, I do plan on reminding him of not listening to my warnings. Perhaps you should ask him of his past with this family."

Without giving Kikyo a moment to question his words, he waved a hand toward the door as he turned his back too her. Scared and unsure of what Sesshomaru WindScar had planned for Naraku, she decided to leave without another word. Kikyo then found herself wondering about what Sesshomaru meant about Naraku's past with the WindScar family? However, she knew that was something that would have to wait for another day.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's two cold golden eyes seemed to be pinning Naraku to the ground at the moment. He then calmly started to unbutton each one of his sleeves; Sesshomaru then rolled each sleeve of his white, red pin striped dress shirt up to his elbows. He then continued to glare down at Naraku.

"I believe, Naraku, that you were warned eight years ago, to never enter this house again, you are walking a very thin line indeed."

"My apologies, it must have slipped my mind."

Naraku's choked yet smug response only served to test Sesshomaru's patience more. Without a warning, Sesshomaru right hand shot out and grabbed the half rising Naraku by the neck. A very small amount of poison vapor was coming from his now-extended claws. Naraku hissed as the vapor started to burn his skin.

Mustering up as much strength as she could, Rin slowly rose to her feet.

"Sesshomaru, stop it, please."

However, he refused to heed Rin's pleas. Sesshomaru's words were harsh and cold when he spoke.

"I can not give in that easily, this disgrace has hurt this family once before. He is the reason why my young sister and InuYasha's older half sister is no longer with us. He was warned never to step foot within these walls and yet here he is."

Rin soft calming voice gently drifted to Sesshomaru's ears.

"I understand that he hurt your family, but no more tonight please. InuYasha is weak and wounded and I'm weary after today."

Sesshomaru's gleaming orbs roamed over Rin quickly. She truly did look as if she was about to collapse. He then glanced down at InuYasha's still form. His pulse was slow but steady. Sesshomaru was sure that he would be fine; however, Rin didn't know that. Still holding Naraku by the neck, Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it, throwing Naraku to the ground outside in a crumpled heap.

"Do not enter into this house again. Also if I do find evidence that shows that you had something to do with Ms. Higurashi's condition, I will not just leave a scar, but I will kill you myself; for I may not be there next time to save you from my little brother."

Naraku's deep crimson orbs gleamed with hatred, as he sneered up at Sesshomaru. The skin on his neck burned from Sesshomaru's touch.

"Yes, be proud of yourself for now, Sesshomaru, however in the end it shall be me who's on top, while you and you pathetic brother are left hanging at the bottom."

Sesshomaru's golden pools remained steady as he watched Naraku stumble to his feet. Once up he then started off toward Kikyo's car that was waiting at the end of the driveway. Not being bothered with Naraku any longer, Sesshomaru then turned and closed the door. He gave Rin a look of concern as he went to her.

"Are you all right, Rin?"

She gave him a small nod before she truly answered him.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Her cinnamon orbs then turned to InuYasha's prone form. She knew InuYasha was a demon, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him any less.

"What about InuYasha?

Sesshomaru then looked down at his unconscious half brother.

"InuYasha will be fine; you need not worry about him, Rin. If it will make you feel better, we shall see to his wound."

Rin simply nodded as she watched Sesshomaru lift him up into his arms. She then busied herself with bandages and such. Sesshomaru, however, continued to stare at his unconscious half- brother.

_'You were trying to protect Rin and I thank you for that, little brother. However, if I would have let you continue on the rampage you would have hurt Rin in the end as well.'_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Doctor Hoshi, your fiancée is here to see you."

Miroku smiled as he looked up from his paper work. He hadn't expected to see Sango today until later on that morning.

"That's alright, Yuka, my dear, send her in."

The slender young woman with shoulder length dark hair simply nodded as she disappeared on the other side of the door. Miroku looked back down at his papers as he waited for Sango to enter. He figured that Sango had come to him with news from her doctor, or she was simply worked up over a case. As much as he hoped it was the first he had a sinking feeling it had to do with the second, he figured he'd find out soon enough.

"Ok and 3…2…1."

Just as the word one slipped from his mouth, Sango seemly charged into his office.

"Do you have any idea what that cold hearted, uncaring Sesshomaru WindScar has done to me?"

"Sango, my sweet, I believe cold hearted and uncaring mean the same thing."

However Miroku regretted his words as Sango continued to glare at him.

"Of course, feel free to use it however you want to. So what is it that Sesshomaru has done to you now? Did he steal a case from you?"

Miroku's words didn't seem to do anything to help cool Sango off. It only helped to make her explode.

"What did he do to me? What did he do, I'll tell you what he did."

Miroku put on his best smile as he tried to calm Sango down.

"Now, now Sango think of the baby."

Sango however wasn't about to calm down until she said what she had come to say.

"That cold hearted bastard bought me from the Taiyia Law Firm. Can you believe it? The best part is no one consulted me about before I was given away. I mean I was the one who worked hard to get where I am now at that law firm and they do this to me."

Miroku started to wince as Sango began waving her hands and arms in wild jesters as she paced through is office. He then had to spring suddenly from his chair to save one of his fetus models before it came crashing to the floor.

"Now, Sango, my sweet, I'm sure InuYasha's brother had a good reason for doing what he did. If you go and talk things out with him, I'm sure we can get all of this mess straightened out."

Miroku's words only caused his bride to be/ mother to be to fume more.

"Oh yes, Miroku, he had a perfectly good reason for doing it."

Miroku was silent for a moment thinking Sango would finish what she had been saying but she didn't.

"And his reason was?"

"I'm going to be InuYasha's replacement until he can come back to work."

This hadn't been what Miroku had expected to hear from Sango.

"Wow, I never expected it to be for that reason."

Realizing his mistake, Miroku did his best to save himself.

"However, I'm sure that's not Sesshomaru's reason from buying you from your father's firm. You're a very strong, determined woman with a beautiful flare for life. I'm sure that's the true reason for everything."

With a look of defeat on her face Sango sagged down into a chair.

"It's not that I'm really mad, I'm just worried about InuYasha. He hasn't been in to see Kagome in three days that's just not like him. The fact that Sesshomaru told me he was ill is even stranger."

Moving away from his bookshelf Miroku went to comfort his Sango.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sango, after all this is InuYasha we're talking about."

"I know you're right, Miroku, but I still can't help worrying about him you know."

It was the tone of voice that she was now using that made Miroku wonder if there was more to what Sango had told him.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha winced as he sat up in bed, his whole body ached and the memory of the night before was foggy. He winced again and grabbed at his left shoulder, why did the son of a bitch hurt so much? InuYasha then noticed the bandage covering it, a small amount of blood was staining the white material.

"What the hell happened last night?"

InuYasha however didn't expect some one to answer his question.

"You've been out for a few days InuYasha, Sesshomaru and I were starting to worry about you. I'm glad to see that you are awake now."

A few days, he's been asleep that long, just what the hell had happened? InuYasha wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Rin, tell me what happened, tell me what I did. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Rin gave InuYasha a soft smile.

"No, InuYasha, you didn't hurt me you were trying to protect me that's all. We had an unwanted visitor. I was in danger and your Youkai went out of control, Sesshomaru was the one to stop you from killing someone. So he…"

InuYasha raised a hand to stop Rin from speaking anymore; he had a pretty good idea of what had happened now.

"I must have been pretty far gone if Sesshomaru had to stab me with it in order to get me under control."

His mind wondered to his Tetsusegia, it was smaller now then it had been centuries ago. A magical seal had been placed on it to reduce its size. Now it looked like a dragger instead of a sword. Rin then noticed an uncertainty in InuYasha's eyes as he swung his legs over the bed.

"InuYasha, things will work out in the end you'll see. I know everything seems bad right now but it won't last forever."

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder InuYasha got up and pulled a red and black dress shirt out of his closet and slipped it on. Knowing what he was doing, Rin spoke gently to him.

"Sesshomaru gave you the next couple of days off. He said you wouldn't do the firm any good in the state you are in right now. So he has some one else covering your cases for you."

Rin's words caused InuYasha to freeze in his tracks, Sesshomaru was letting him off. He had never taken off before and now his brother was giving him leave. Changing his direction InuYasha pulled out a dark pair of Wrangler jeans and slipped them on. After strapping on his watch and stuffing his wallet into his pocket InuYasha made a bee line for the door. Rin followed for behind, plead for him to wait a minute.

"InuYasha, where are you going? I know you feel better but you still need to rest. InuYasha, please stop."

Without even turning to look at her he put a hand on the knob to the front door.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I've got a lot of things to think over. So don't wait up for me and don't worry I wouldn't do anything too stupid. I just have a lot of feeling to work through right now. I've been putting them off for so long, well Sesshomaru just gave me the time to do it in. See you later, Rin."

Her cinnamon eyes widened as InuYasha went out the front door. She knew that he was right; he had a lot of things that needed to be sorted through and now was the perfect time to do it in.

"I just hope you know what you are doing, InuYasha."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha had no doubts that he had feelings for Kagome, he always had but he couldn't deny that he still had some for Kikyo as well. Even though they had called it quits several years ago.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide _

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do _

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do?_

That however was not what was really bothering him and he knew it. Yes, he cared for Kikyo, but it wasn't Kikyo that was bothering him.

"Kagome, where was it that we went wrong? That in the end we hurt each other, then again I'm the reason I get hurt."

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew _

_All the thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth _

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

For years while they were dating it seemed like all they did was fight. So when they decided to called it quits they both figured it was for the best. Afterwards they had become friends. Each one of them moved on with their lives InuYasha with Kikyo and Kagome with Kouga.

"Why, Kagome, why is it that I could never get you out of my head?"

InuYasha then looked around at where his feet had led him to Shikon Cemetery; lying at his feet were his parents graves. His golden orbs then looked off in the distance to where Shikon General sat.

"What do I do? The thought of losing her is killing me. Just what am I supposed to do here? After all the cruel words I said to her when we called it quits and she still remained friends with me, but why, why did she do it?"

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'Cause no one understands _

InuYasha then glared down at the two graves in front of him.

"You're supposed to be here and lend me your wisdom. You weren't old; you weren't supposed to go yet. Don't you dare tell me to go to Sesshomaru with my problems; he has no clue as to what I'm going through. You do, dad, you told me once that you had things go wrong with mom. I want to know how you fixed things; I don't want it to hurt anymore."

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew _

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth _

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Just what kind of answer did he want from his father; he wasn't too sure. He did know one thing though.

"I don't want to lose Kagome. I lost you two already."

He cast two sad golden orbs down at the graves of his parents.

"If I were to completely lose her now I'm not sure I could go on. It's not like I'm really going anywhere right now either is it?"

_I'm going nowhere on and on and _

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off _

_and on and off and on_

As much as he didn't want to, something pulled the happy and sad memories of him and Kagome from his mind. It had been the fact that he couldn't let go of Kagome that his and Kikyo's relationship had ended. Kikyo had known from the very beginning that he had never stopped loving her completely. Even when he had told her he had.

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew _

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said _

_Back and forth _

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

Before he knew it his feet were moving away from the cemetery. The wind itself seemed to be pushing him in the direction of Kagome. A bittersweet smile spread itself on his lips.

"You're right, mom, dad, this is the only way to make myself come to terms with things completely. It's going to going to be painful seeing her as she is now, but you're right. This is the only way for me to break away and be free to show her how I feel. It doesn't even matter if she can answer me, as long as she can hear me that's all that matters now."

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

With his heart a little lighter InuYasha headed toward Shikon General. He didn't really want her to answer him; all he wanted her to do was to listen and right now, he could only hope that she would.

"Just hang in there, Kagome. I'll find a way to fix all of this, I promise.

InuYasha only hoped he could keep his promise too her.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced down at the flowers in his hand, as he looked at the single red rose that lay on the large gravestone in front of him.

"And so it would seem, father, that I was right, InuYasha was here visiting recently. I do hope you have been able to help in the way I am unable too."

There were times that Sesshomaru felt the same anger as InuYasha. Though the two of them were grown; He, just like InuYasha, needed his father. Though that was never to be again and there was no changing it.

"Kagome has always held a special meaning to InuYasha. As much as I hate to say this father, I believe that Kagome is the piece that shall make my little brother whole. Just like I have found that it is Rin who completes me as well."

Laying the flowers gently down in the middle of the two stones, Sesshomaru then turned and walked in the opposite direction from which InuYasha had taken. He had his own demons and needs to deal with, just as InuYasha had at last started to deal with his.

First on his list would be trying his best to make peace with Sango. He knew for a fact that she was not happy with the fact that starting tomorrow he would be her boss. Second would be having some alone time with a certain soft spoken, bright eyed young woman.

Having InuYasha there with them for the last four days to a week had put a hold on any alone time the two might have shared had the situation been different.

"As for right now, my main concern shall be with Miss Taiyia. I suppose I will be the lamb that is being fed to the lions so to speak."

What seemed to be the traces of a small smile made their way onto Sesshomaru's lips, as he left the grave of his father and step-mother behind. For some unknown reason Sesshomaru had a feeling that things were going to get more and more interesting. He also had a plan to uncover the truth about Miss Higurashi's accident. If it was indeed Naraku who was responsible for the incident, Sesshomaru would make sure he was given the same treatment in return.

Hurting Kagome Higurashi, hurt InuYasha and hurting Inuyasha was hurting the WindScar family. So if he was responsible, he would pay a far worse of a price then he had in the past.

"In the end, Naraku, we shall see who has the upper hand."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Oops whatever shall I do? I didn't quite make my page quota. I hope you can forgive me. I stopping the chapter here so then the next chapter can start off on another good note. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. We got to see a lot of different characters have parts in this chapter and I got to play with a lot of different emotions.

Until Next Time!

Ja ne!

TaintedInuShemeeko

**Next Time: Chapter 7: A Ray of Hope for the Future**

21


	7. Ray of Hope for the Future

**Disclaimer: I still hold no claim over InuYasha and Co.**

**Claimer: **I do however own this story idea, it is completely mine. Also the song that is in this chapter was written by me I have rights to it.

**(A/N: **Oh wow it's been so long since I've updated this awesome story. Well my muse came out of hiding so here goes.

**_Last Time: _**

"_Kagome has always held a special meaning to InuYasha. As much as I hate to say this father, I believe that Kagome is the piece that shall make my little brother whole. Just like I have found that it is Rin who completes me as well."_

_Laying the flowers gently down in the middle of the two stones, Sesshomaru then turned and walked in the opposite direction from which InuYasha had taken. He had his own demons and needs to deal with, just as InuYasha had at last started to deal with his._

_First on his list would be trying his best to make peace with Sango. He knew for a fact that she was not happy with the fact that starting tomorrow he would be her boss. Second would be having some alone time with a certain soft spoken, bright eyed young woman._

_Having InuYasha there with them for the last four days to a week had put a hold on any alone time the two might have shared had the situation been different._

"_As for right now, my main concern shall be with Miss Taiyia. I suppose I will be the lamb that is being fed to the lions so to speak."_

_What seemed to be the traces of a small smile made their way onto Sesshomaru's lips, as he left the grave of his father and step-mother behind. For some unknown reason Sesshomaru had a feeling that things were going to get more and more interesting. He also had a plan to uncover the truth about Miss Higurashi's accident. If it was indeed Naraku who was responsible for the incident, Sesshomaru would make sure he was given the same treatment in return._

_Hurting Kagome Higurashi, hurt InuYasha and hurting Inuyasha was hurting the WindScar family. So if he was responsible, he would pay a far worse of a price then he had in the past._

"_In the end, Naraku, we shall see who has the upper hand."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7: A Ray of Hope for the Future**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Making apologizes had never really been Sesshomaru's strong point. Giving orders and having things completed the way he wanted them was a different story. However, he knew that he was ever to have a stable working relationship; he was going to have to make some kind of peace with her. Pulling into a parking spot on the side of the road, Sesshomaru then climbed out of his car.

He had expected a lot of things on his way over to the Hoshi/ Taiyia home, but he had never expected this. With an eyebrow raised Sesshomaru continued to stare at the white picket fence in front of him. The house itself impressed him greatly, it was two storey and showed signs of having a colonial background.

"Very impressive Ms. Taiyia, it seems that I have made a prime choice in choosing you from your father's firm."

There was truly only one thing on his mind, making peace and then leaving. He had other pressing business that needed to be trended too.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango couldn't believe this; here she was a successful law woman. With a beautiful home, a charming, kind hearted soon to be husband, and happy to have a baby on the way; and she was running around trying to get her baby brother out the door for his first day of work.

"Kohaku come on, father will be cross with you if you're late for work."

Kohaku just smiled at his sister, as he threw his tie on the table. He had decided that wearing a tie would make him feel to up tight on his first day.

"Take it easy Sango it's only eight fifteen. I don't have to be there until eleven thirty."

Sango sighed from her spot on the carpeted floor, as she looked over the pieces that were lying in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kohaku I just want your first day to be a good one you know. You're my kid brother; I always want you to be happy."

"I know you do Sango, I'm just glad that father was ok with my decision to become a teacher; instead of joining the law firm."

Sango smiled happily up at Kohaku.

"Father just wants to see you happy; he saw that teaching did that for you."

Kohaku chuckled lightly at his sister.

"Hey, don't forget I'm not a teacher yet, this is just my first day of student teaching."

He then frowned at his sister when he noticed what it was that she was working on. The slight swell of her belly was barely noticeable far away, but up close was a different story.

"Sango are you sure you should be doing all of this in your condition? I thought Miroku took the day off so he could help you work on the nursery?"

There was no answer from Sango at first as she dipped the wall paper strip into the water. She then stepped up on the step stool and pressed the paper with bears and balloons to circle the room.

"He did, but he had an emergency delivery and he had to leave."

Leaning against the door frame, Kohaku continued to study his sister.

"I don't have to leave now you know; I could stay and help out a little."

Sango looked up from her paper dipping, and gave Kohaku a soft smile.

"That's sweet of you Kohaku, but aren't you going to be late from your breakfast, with Maya?"

Kohaku's eyes widened as the memory seem to come back to him, as his eyes glanced down at his watch.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late."

Running through the door he placed a quick kissed on her cheek, before turning and running out the nursery door to the kitchen table. Upon hearing the front door close, giggled to herself.

_'Little brothers are so cute some times.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru was thoroughly surprised as a young man no older than maybe twenty-three, came barreling out of the house. He started the engine to a teal colored Saturn and then he was gone.

"I'm assuming that was Sango's younger brother, Kohaku."

He then proceeded to walk the rest of the way up the walk way. Once he was standing in front of the front door, he noticed the stained glass that was in the beautifully craved oak door. Lifting a hand up he gave the knocker on the door a slight tap and then waited for a response.

Sango sighed at hearing a knock at the door; her hands were wet from wetting the paper for the walls. Not wanting to have to put down the strip she had just gotten wet, she simply yelled toward the door.

"If you're trying to sell me something you better leave, before I call the police. If you're someone here just to visit, the doors open."

Surprised by her daring and yet at the same time not Sesshomaru let himself inside. His demon ears brought him to the room where Sango was in, judging by the slight smell he was picking up. She was in the middle of wallpapering a room. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at seeing that Sango was working on wallpapering the walls of the room he had just stepped into.

"Aren't nurseries usually up on the second floor with the parent's room?"

Sango jumped at hearing Sesshomaru's voice, causing her to almost fall off of the step stool she was standing on.

"Mr. WindScar, what a surprise but what brings you to this neighborhood?"

"We are not on the clock Ms. Taiyia, Sesshomaru will do just fine."

Caught off guard by his words, yet unsure of what she should do. Do to the normal cold stare he was giving her. Sango just nodded to him in her response.

"Yes, of course sir, Sesshomaru it is. You never said why you were here sir?"

Hearing him clear his throat, Sango readied herself for him to speak but he never did. Instead he disappeared back out the nursery door, leaving a very confused Sango in his wake.

"Well that was strange, that didn't seem like something that Sesshomaru would do."

Shrugging her shoulders Sango went back to her task at hand. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru walked back into the room. His dark blue jacket was gone and he had rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up. He then walked up behind Sango and took the wet wallpaper from her.

"Here allow me."

Sango continue believe what she was seeing, Sesshomaru WindScar was being nice to her. There just had to be something wrong with this picture.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you even know how to put wallpaper up?"

Sesshomaru never even looked at her as he replied back to her.

"Yes, I do know how to as you said, _put wallpaper up._"

Sango then reached over and pick up her water bottle and took a slip.

"Ok so you know how to wallpaper, but you're not going to tell me that you know how to but half of this baby stuff together."

This time if Sango dared to say, the temperature in the room dropped four degrees when Sesshomaru spoke this time around.

"Do not assume things about me Ms. Taiyia, that you have no inkling of the truth too."

There he went again; once again InuYasha's big brother confused the hell out of her.

"I apologize, Sir; I did not mean to make assumptions."

Smoothing out the last strip of the border that was at the top of the room; Sesshomaru's golden orbs caught sight of the marks on the wall that marked the center of each wall. Knowing what they were for Sesshomaru dipped a new strip of paper into the large tub of water. He then began to smooth out the paper he had just put up into place.

"Earlier, Ms. Taiyia you asked me what it was I was doing in the neighborhood. It came to my attention that I made rather of an ass of myself, the other day with you."

Sango remained silent as Sesshomaru continued to speak.

"I should have come to you directly, with my offer. Instead, I went to your father and did not give your feelings any thought. Though I do not regret, obscuring you from your father's firm; I see you as a valuable asset to my firm as well."

She wasn't sure but if she didn't know any better. Sango would have thought that Sesshomaru WindScar was trying to apologize to her. Not wanting to go and press the wrong buttons on Sesshomaru, Sango just simply nodded at him.

"No of course, I understand completely why you didn't come to me first. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me."

This time it was Sesshomaru who looked in Sango's direction.

"Please, Sango do not go belittling your-self. Your fiery temper was one of the things that drew me to you. You were the only one I could find, that would be able to take over some of my brother's cases. For you were the only one with the same flare as my little brother, the two of you will be able to see eye to eye on each other's cases. With these troubled times my family is in, as well as the new addition you will have in your family in six months time. Sango, you will be good medicine for InuYasha, for you are the only other person who can give him a little bit of her. That is until she is able to do it for herself."

Sango found herself to be completely speechless after hearing Sesshomaru's words.

"Your walls are finished Ms. Taiyia, I suggest that you wait for Hoshi to return home before doing anything else. Perhaps some rest while you wait for him to return home. The three cases I want you to work on for InuYasha are sitting on your dinning room table."

Glancing around the room Sango noticed that Sesshomaru had indeed finished papering the walls. She then followed Sesshomaru as he headed toward the door.

"You shall be allowed to work from home whenever you deem it necessary. Good day to you Ms. Taiyia."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha pulled in a breath as he got closer to Shikon General. There was a part of him that was dying to see Kagome and yet at the same time, there was a part of him that wanted to run away.

"Whyam I so afraid to see her, I told her I'd be there for her and now…"

_'You're afraid because you don't want to see the fear floating in her dead eyes. There was so much life there before and now it's all gone. Feh, see fear, I don't even want to smell it. It was so strong the last time almost as if a part of her was afraid of me too.'_

Then without even really planning it, InuYasha started to walk away from the hospital and toward his own home.

_'I need a shower first. Then I'll go see Kagome.'_

His right hand dug into his pocket, and retrieved his keys. He then made his way into his apartment. Taking off his shoes InuYasha then started down his hallway and then up the beige stairs to his bedroom and bath. Yeah, a nice cold shower would help put a damper on his building temper. InuYasha knew that if he blew up again it wouldn't be good for Kagome or him-self.

"The last thing I need is to lose it again and become that_ thing_ again. That would just earn me two more weeks in hell."

InuYasha frowned at the thought of his brother kicking his ass yet again. It was not something he was looking forward to anytime soon. He sat down and then pulled off his socks noticing the flashing light on his answering message; InuYasha walked over to his night stand and pressed the button.

"_InuYasha, it's Rin, I just wanted to check on you. You left this morning without saying goodbye. If you want to talk or if you just want me to listen, I'll be here ok."_

Giving the message a quick feh, InuYasha finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Sliding off his belt, his jeans soon followed. He then made his way into his bathroom. His first response to the cold water hitting his face was to jump, and then curse his shower head, before the water started to get a little warmer.

A million things were running through his mind as the water cascaded down his silvery strands. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru's words had merit to them. He wouldn't do Kagome any good if he didn't take care of him-self, which included keeping his temper in check.

InuYasha then found that, that little voice in the back of his head kept nagging him.

'_Why'd you even tell her that you'd be there for her, if you're still not completely sure of the feelings you have for her. Hell you do even know how she feels for you now. Sure she loved you once, but what about now?'_

Without realizing it InuYasha took his fist and lashed out at the gray and white tiles on his shower wall. The poor gray tile caved in the instant his fist touched it cracking into a million pieces.

"Why is this so hard to except? Why can't I just come out and say it to her?"

He had said it once to her, but at the time she had been unconscious and he him-self had been on the verge of shattering himself.

InuYasha's head drooped forward, as he rested his head against the wall. The water swirling down his drain was now tinged pink, as the water from his shower washed the blood from his now broken fist. Reaching up with his right hand, he shut off the water. He stood there for a moment and watched the remaining water disappear, before pulling the door open and stepping outside.

Grabbing his blue towel from his rack, InuYasha wrapped it around his waist. He then took a different towel to pat his hair dry. InuYasha was already pulling the door open when he felt it, someone was in his bedroom. Already deciding that who ever it was they were quite aware that he was there. Trying to be ready for anything, the minute that he caught sight of the figure sitting in the shadows his body stiffened.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha's stiff shoulders started to relax when he realized who it was in the shadows.

"Jeez, do you have a death wish, or something. How the hell did you get in here any way?"

"Now InuYasha my friend, how am I going to, get to surprise you again if I tell you my secret?"

InuYasha cracked the knuckles of his good hand as he looked at his visitor.

"I'm not in the mood right now. So if you don't want me to kick your ass, tell me how the hell you got into my apartment, Miroku."

Sighing Miroku let it slip from his lips.

"I snagged your spare from your hiding place, need I tell you more."

InuYasha just replied with his normal cocky attitude.

"Damn, straight you have to tell me more. Like why the hell are you here, are you tailing me or something? And how come you're not home with Sango, aren't the two of you suppose to be getting the nursery ready for the baby?"

Miroku just rubbed the back of his head as he answered Inuyasha's question.

"Well I wouldn't call it tailing you. More like I just happened to see you walking through the neighborhood. So I just decided to come and visit. As for why I'm not with Sango right now, there was an emergency at the hospital and they needed me. So once again I had to answer the call."

InuYasha let out a feh, as he went to his dresser and started to get dressed.

"I don't see how you put up with your hours; if I had your job I'd go nuts."

Miroku just frowned at him.

"Hm, and here I was going to say the same thing about your job. How uncanny is that?"

There was a small chuckle from Miroku after saying that. He then watched his friend go through his closet looking for a shirt. It was then that he noticed the plain faded blue jeans his friend was wearing.

"Ah, so Sesshomaru kick you out of the office for a while?"

InuYasha's muffled voice came from inside the closet.

"I guess you could say that but I'm not going too. I call it my much deserved vacation."

Miroku then turned and looked at InuYasha.

"How about I go and fix us something to drink and then we can talk?"

InuYasha remained indifferent about the whole thing.

"If you want to, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other. To bad it's still early in the day; I could go for a stiff drink right now."

Miroku however just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at mixing drinks. I could however make us up some coffee or tea.

Pulling a red hooded sweatshirt over his head, InuYasha made a face at Miroku before answering him.

"No, coffee I've had enough of that stuff, to keep me wired for a month."

Miroku chuckled at InuYasha as he walked out of his room.

"Tea it is, my friend."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha followed Miroku out into his kitchen; his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Really, Miroku if you guys keep worrying about how I'm taking things your going to drive yourself crazy."

Miroku on the other hand just smiled at InuYasha as he poured the tea.

"I'm flattered that you would be concerned about my mental health. However, Sango and I will always worry about you. Though I can't speak for your brother, I believe the concern he is showing you just may be to please a certain person."

Lifting his tea cup InuYasha blew on its contents.

"You're telling me. I just found out the other day that Sesshomaru plans on mating to her any day now."

This new news took Miroku by surprise some what.

"I was wondering went he'd tell you about Rin."

This time InuYasha's temper flared a little as he spoke.

"Tell me what are you kidding I found out on my own. For one thing Rin just popped into the picture, but that's not the half of it. He acts weird when Rin is around; he's actually putting up with me, which is weird on so many levels."

Miroku just answered quite matter-factly.

"I don't know, I think it's nice he's not getting any younger. I mean in human years he's what thirty too thirty-one. I'm not even going to try and go out on a limb and figure out his demon age."

Silence passed through the two friends, Miroku then raised an eyebrow at InuYasha as he asked,

"So, InuYasha when is it that you plan on settling down. After all there is only four years between you and Sesshomaru. Oh and when you say he acts weird around Rin, you mean he acts like you do around Kagome?"

InuYasha grounded his teeth at Miroku.

"I do not act weird around Kagome, so shut the hell up!"

Miroku just laughed at InuYasha.

"Come on can't you take just a little teasing? Besides, I'm only recounting what I see. You are crazy; about her it's all over your face, every second of the day. If you're wondering about Kagome, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

Miroku then raised an eyebrow at him as he sipped his tea.

"You do know that Kagome and Kouga have never been together. Though I'm sure Kouga wanted too, but she was never really ready."

This took InuYasha by surprise; it was something that he would have never guessed.

"You mean to tell me that the two of them never…"

InuYasha trailed off as Miroku finished for him.

"Nope, they never mated so sex was never apart of their relationship. If you ask me I'd have to say that she's waiting on someone special, to wake up and get off his rear."

Once more InuYasha lashed out at Miroku.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why don't you get off my ass already, Kagome just as much in fault for what happened between us? So stop acting like I'm the only one to blame damn it!"

Miroku sighed as he looked over at InuYasha with his warm slate colored pools.

"I'm not just pointing the blame at you. What I'm trying to do is help you deal with the fact that you're afraid."

This was the last straw; standing up InuYasha's injured hand came slamming down on the table. The table shook and the mug that had InuYasha's tea in it shattered.

"Damn it Miroku! I already know that, why the hell do you think I can't bring myself to see her? So many things are running through my head. Like what will happen if she never walks again. How about her voice, what if the doctors can't repair the damage that was done to her vocal chords."

InuYasha's sad golden pools looked away from his friend.

"It really doesn't matter to me if she ever walks again or if she never speaks again. But if I were to say that it would be a lie. I want her to be able to run from me when I chase her, I want her to yell at me for doing stupid stuff to Shippo. I want to hear her giggle as she and Sango talk about us."

"I know that Kagome wants that too, but the other day she wasn't even there. It was like she was gone."

Miroku felt sympathy for his friend, whatever it was that had happened to Kagome. Seemed to have stolen her spirit as well, even though she was awake, she would just lay there and she wouldn't ever write on the dry erase board the doctor had given her. Having found the antiseptics, gauze, and bandages that InuYasha kept hidden in his kitchen; Miroku set out for the task at hand. He then frowned at InuYasha's broken and bloody fist.

"You hit the shower again didn't you? On top of hitting the table, may I recommend you hit something softer next time? Oh say like a pillow, I hear they are easy on the knuckle bones."

He then winced as InuYasha balled his injured hand into a fist, making the already broken bones crunch.

"I swear to you Miroku, when I find the demon that did that to Kagome. I'm going to make them pay and that is a promise I'm going to keep."

The flames of anger that had once been in InuYasha's eyes had started to smolder, as he looked over at his best friend. A weak smile was etched on his lips.

"Well there's no real reason for you to be here Miroku. You should go home to Sango, if you're that worried about me how about after my visit with Kagome; I stop by and have dinner with you and Sango. After all she will probably need some help on figuring out the notes I have on my cases. Unless you two have some thing special planned for dinner?"

Miroku however shook his head and he smiled.

"Nope no plans for dinner tonight, though I do have a date with a baby crib."

InuYasha laughed at hearing this.

"Then dinner it is, and afterwards I can help you tackle that crib."

"It's a deal my friend."

After shaking on a dinner and crib building deal, both InuYasha and Miroku said their good byes until later.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sighing Sesshomaru pulled is silver Porsche into the driver, he was home at last. Now he could focus on his plans with Rin. As he opened the door to his house and stepped inside, the scent of ylang-ylang, wildflowers, rain, and blood drifted to his nose. The first three scents told Sesshomaru that Rin was indeed home. The fourth scent however confused him at first, InuYasha came to mind first, but it wasn't his. Which only meant one thing, it was Rin's.

Quickly throwing off his shoes, and dropping his keys on the floor Sesshomaru hurried off to find Rin.

"Rin, where are you? Rin?"

The closer he got to the kitchen, the strong the scent of blood became. Sesshomaru then spied Rin standing next to the counter with a hand towel pressed against the index finger on her right hand.

"What happened, why are you bleeding?

Rin looked sheepishly up at Sesshomaru with her bright cinnamon eyes. She then stumbled over her words as she tried to explain what had happened.

"Well I was drying some of the dishes and one of the cutting knives slipped in my hand."

Turning around Sesshomaru walked to their down stairs bathroom and pulled out the antiseptic, butterfly stitches and band-aids. He then walked back to Rin, taking the towel from her; he gazed down at her injured finger. Swabbing the area with the pain free antiseptic, Sesshomaru then placed a butterfly stitch on the larger area of the cut. Covering the rest of it with a band-aid, Sesshomaru then raised an eyebrow up at Rin.

"You did a good job with your finger, at stopping the blood that is. Shall we milady?"

Sesshomaru's hands swept out toward the stairs as he bowed to her. Rin just smiled at him as she played along.

"Why thank you milord Sesshomaru."

She then winked at him as she ran for the steps; the pain in her finger was already forgotten. The wonder of the rest of the night was all that remained, for tonight was going to be the start of all of their tomorrows.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru found himself standing in front of the one woman, who had always confused him. Yet strangely, she also intrigued him, he was a fierce inu-demon and that fact alone had not scared her away. Lifting his right hand, he traced her cheek all the way to her chin.

"This is your last chance, to back away now. After the next two days we will be as one forever. This does not bother, you in the least?"

Rin just smiled lightly at Sesshomaru as she spoke to him.

"If it bothered me, do you really think I would be here now, right at this moment?"

She then allowed Sesshomaru to pull her toward him in a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Rin leaned forward a little which enabled her clothed breast to bump against Sesshomaru's chest.

"If these wear more primitive times, such actions would only fuel the desire in me more; causing me to act on instinct."

Pulling at his tie until it came lose; she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It was her own way of dealing with her own building want.

"Oh, and just what would you do if it was?"

For the first time since she and Sesshomaru, had started to date; Rin found herself suddenly afraid of him in this one brief moment. The look in his eyes was unreadable, the normal coldness, as well as a shimmer of warmth. Yet something else was there, hunger, or maybe it was desire. Rin wasn't sure she had never had Sesshomaru look at her that way before.

"If I were to listen to what my instincts were telling me. I would have thrown you on the bed, ripped every piece of clothing from you body and then had my way with you, until you could no longer remember your name, nor move from the bed."

A shiver ran down Rin's spine at hearing Sesshomaru confess of truth. Tonight was the night that she was at last going to become Mrs. Sesshomaru WindScar. Pulling at the bottom of her shirt Rin then slowly brought the pink v neck shirt over her head. Her breast continued to be embraced by a lacy peach bra, it made Sesshomaru wonder what was hidden underneath the dark blue hip huggers she was wearing.

Being a little unsettled that Rin had been the one to remove her shirt, instead of him; Sesshomaru undid the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt. He felt him self shiver as Rin slid a soft hand inside of his shirt, while the other worked with the buttons on the front.

Without allowing her to finish, Sesshomaru took her into his arms and then lowered to the bed.

Rin moaned as she felt Sesshomaru's lips leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. His tongue then swirled over a spot just below her collar bone. It was the perfect spot for a mating mark; Sesshomaru let his K9's pierce the spot for a brief moment before; slowly lapping the droplets of blood away. Now it was complete, Rin was now and forever a part of his family, it was a dysfunctional family at times but a family none the less.

Raking his eyes over her slim yet supple form, it was then he noticed the light sheen of sweat on her body. Now that the moment had passed he realized that there was a slight sheen on his body as well. Leaning over Rin, he placed a kiss on her lips has he climbed out of the bed. Rin watched him with questioning eyes as he slipped into his robe. She was panting slightly as her body calmed itself after the passionate hazy of being marked.

"Wait here, I a merely going to get us some food, you shall relish the taste with new eyes after the next few days."

Without saying another word he disappeared, out the bedroom door. A few minutes later he returned with a bowl filled with different fruit, there were strawberries, kiwi, honeydew, watermelon and grapes.

Sesshomaru picked up a piece of watermelon and placed it into his mouth, biting down on it and then allowing his tongue to swim in the juices he found the juices to be pleasing as they flowed down his throat.

"I brought us fruit it is light yet filling the juices from them will help quench our thirst. The marking of a mate is only to show claim, the next and a half shall be the rest of our mating ceremony. Again Rin I shall ask you, are you sure you want this if you would rather have a wedding ceremony tell me now before we continue."

Rin picked up a slice of kiwi between two fingers and slowly slid it into her mouth, once she had swallowed it. She answered Sesshomaru's question, as she let Sesshomaru pull one of her juice cover fingers into his mouth as she ran her other through a few of Sesshomaru's stray silvery strands.

"Yes, Sesshomaru this is what I want. I could ask for nothing else, besides in ten years we could have a wedding ceremony then right."

Sesshomaru's response was cool and simple.

"Indeed Rin, if after we have been together for ten years we could renew our pledge with a human wedding."

Placing the bowl down on the bed stand, Sesshomaru then climbed back onto the bed with Rin. Spooning her up against him Sesshomaru began to brush her bangs out of her face.

"However, for now we both with rest for we will need it for the next day to come."

Sesshomaru could already feel him self harden with need and a burning desire. These were feelings that he could never truly remember having before meeting Rin. He lay in bed beside Rin as she slowly continued to comb her fingers gently through his hair; it was strange that this simple act had a calming effect on him. It was long before he felt Rin's hand stop its actions, which told Sesshomaru that she at last had fallen asleep.

After pulling her closer to him Sesshomaru then allow himself, to drift off to a peaceful sleep. The next two days they would need all of the energy they could muster. The doors were locked, as well as the windows, the ringers on the phones were turned off and the volume on the answering machine turned down. For the next two days there was nothing but him and Rin.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha stared in disbelief at the white picket fence that encircled Miroku and Sango's front yard.

"Well, Miroku always did say that when he finally settled on a woman, he's have the white picket fence to go with it. This time I'd have to say it looks like he was telling the truth, I'll be damned."

Opening the gate and closing it behind him; InuYasha walked down the walkway that was made up out of smooth slate stones. He then made his way to their front door, before reaching up to lifted the knocker InuYasha caught sight of the stained glass in the elaborately carved oak door.

_'That just have to be part of Sango's touch, it looks good though."_

Knocking on the door, InuYasha waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later Miroku opened the door with a look of shock on his face.

"I-InuYasha, what are you doing here so early? Please come on in."

Stepping inside he then turned to look at his best friend.

"Well I came for an early dinner instead, and I was hoping that the building of the crib could wait for this weekend."

Miroku looked dumbfounded before he responded to InuYasha's words.

"An early dinner, I see well that may be a problem. The meat isn't quite ready; um you're better off trying to explain things to Sango."

Without waiting for Miroku to finish what he was saying, the sliver hair hanyou headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, there Sango, about dinner tonight you don't need to worry about it. I ordered dinner and it should be here in twenty minutes."

Sango could hardy speak as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. First it was Sesshomaru this morning and now InuYasha had bought them dinner. Seeing the shocked expression on Sango's face, InuYasha smirked over at his friend.

"Take it easy Sango; I'm still the same cocky guy from college. It's just that I have some thing I need to do later tonight and it can't wait. So take this dinner as a peace offering."

Moving around his friend's kitchen with ease, InuYasha found the dinner plates and pulled three out of the cabinet. A green and brown grape vine wrapped it's self around the lips of the plate as light purple grapes hung from the vines as well. Going to the dinner table InuYasha continued to talk with Sango.

"Since Sesshomaru, has given me the next two and half weeks off. I'll tell you what I'll come over a little bit before seven and help you go through the cases, Sesshomaru handed you. That way you'll feel more at ease with the people when you meet them."

Several minutes later InuYasha was helping Sango clean up from dinner.

"I want to thank you guys for inviting me to dinner and I'll see you tomorrow morning Sango."

Leaning over InuYasha placed a quick kiss on Sango's cheek as he said good night and left his friends house. Sango looked curiously over at Miroku.

"Miroku do you think InuYasha is alright?"

Miroku however just smiled at Sango, as he answered her.

"Yes, Sango I think InuYasha is fine. After all he has a date with some one very special to us."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_I sit alone, all by myself_

_my world has crumpled down _

_and darkness is closing in around me._

A florescent light dimly lit Kagome's room in the hospital; the steady beep from the heart monitor told her she was still alive. It was true that her heart was still beating, but that didn't stop Kagome from feeling like she already dead. Kouga had come to see her a week ago, but his visit had been a strained one. Which only made her think about InuYasha; he had told her that he would be there for her and yet it had been five days since she had seen him.

_'Who am I kidding I'm a crumpled freak now. No one wants to be near me and the nurses and doctors have nothing but looks of pity to give me.'_

_I sit and wonder,_

_where did my life go? _

_When I was free and happy,_

_and nothing darkened my door._

_Those days are gone now, _

_like a fading memory, like a _

_dream I can't recall, like a face_

_I can't see._

Kagome's caramel orbs, gazed over at the small dry erase board that had been placed on the table for her. Her throat throbbed as she swallowed once and then reached a trembling hand out for the board. She was sick of being here in this hospital, if they weren't going to tell her if they could do anything more for her then why keep her here? Kagome knew for a fact that her vitals were good; one of the nurses had told her so.

_I'm lying alone, tonight_

_my world has crumbled to the ground,_

_and darkness is closing in around me._

Turning her head, Kagome looked out the window, at the stars that were shining up in the heavens. That's was when she felt truly alone, and yet at the same time she knew that her father, grandmother and grandfather were with her even if she couldn't see them.

Hearing the soft sound of sneakers on the floor in front of her room; Kagome just continued to stare out the window. She figured it was another nurse that had come to check on her. Then a gruff yet soft voice broke through her thoughts.

"You awake, Kagome? I know it's late but I had to come and see you. I didn't mean to take so long to come and see you again."

_Then there was you,_

_you took that shadow of me,_

_and changed it back to me, the way I was _

_before._

_You where my angel, lighting the_

_way for me._

_To find my way back to you._

Freezing and yet some how managing to turn her head. Kagome turned to see InuYasha standing in the doorway to her room. His long silvery hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. In his honey eyes she could read so many things and yet at the same time she could not. There was sadness, anger, fear and love, the love in his eyes was the strongest Kagome had ever seen.

_'Oh InuYasha, if you only knew how much I've missed seeing you.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N2: I truly hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. There is only some lime in this version of this chapter. If any of you want to read the lemon go to: w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g and look for this story under Tainted InuShemeeko. Also this story may be moving from this site, its permant home may become the website above.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

20


	8. Devoted You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character from Inuyasha.

(**A/N: Happy Belated B-Day HollisterGirl29! **Sorry that the Chapter is late, but here it is.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Last time: in Hearts in Denial **_

"_Take it easy Sango; I'm still the same cocky guy from college. It's just that I have something I need to do later tonight and it can't wait. So take this dinner as a peace offering."_

_Moving around his friend's kitchen with ease, InuYasha found the dinner plates and pulled three out of the cabinet. A green and brown grape vine wrapped it's self around the lips of the plate as light purple grapes hung from the vines as well. Going to the dinner table InuYasha continued to talk with Sango._

"_Since Sesshomaru, has given me the next two and half weeks off. I'll tell you what I'll come over a little bit before seven and help you go through the cases, Sesshomaru handed you. That way you'll feel more at ease with the people when you meet them."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Kagome's caramel orbs gazed over at the small dry erase board that had been placed on the table for her. Her throat throbbed as she swallowed once and then reached a trembling hand out for the board. She was sick of being here in this hospital, if they weren't going to tell her if they could do anything more for her then why keep her here? Kagome knew for a fact that her vitals were good; one of the nurses had told her so._

_Turning her head, Kagome looked out the window, at the stars that were shining up in the heavens. That's was when she felt truly alone, and yet at the same time she knew that her father, grandmother and grandfather were with her even if she couldn't see them._

_Hearing the soft sound of sneakers on the floor in front of her room; Kagome just continued to stare out the window. She figured it was another nurse that had come to check on her. Then a gruff yet soft voice broke through her thoughts._

"_You awake, Kagome? I know it's late but I had to come and see you. I didn't mean to take so long to come and see you again."_

_Freezing and yet some how managing to turn her head. Kagome turned to see InuYasha standing in the doorway to her room. His long silvery hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. In his honey eyes she could read so many things and yet at the same time she could not. There was sadness, anger, fear and love, the love in his eyes was the strongest Kagome had ever seen._

'_Oh InuYasha, if you only knew how much I've missed seeing you.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8: Devoted You**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Before she knew it tears where streaming down her cheeks like liquid crystals. Kagome was sure she had sobbed. Just as she was sure that it hadn't sounded like a sob at all. Sensing the scent of tears and seeing them fleeing from her eyes InuYasha quickly made it to Kagome, and pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Come on, Kagome, please don't cry, I know I'm late, but if I had come sooner I might have done something reckless. On the first day that you were admitted to the hospital I lost control and Sesshomaru knocked the crap out of me. Then there was the scuffle I had at Sesshomaru's with Naraku."

At hearing Naraku's name InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen in his embrace; causing him to pull away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Kagome, what is it? Was Naraku the one who did this to you?"

At seeing the shrug of Kagome's shoulder, some of the anger InuYasha had inside of him deflated.

"Sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

He watched as Kagome took the cap off of the marker and started to write something down on the board.

"_It's o__k_,_ InuYasha, so how is Sango doing? It's hard to believe that she and Miroku are getting married and expecting their first baby."_

InuYasha smiled briefly as he read what Kagome had written.

"Yeah, I know and I always thought that we…"

InuYasha looked down at his arm when he felt her touch. Kagome's fingers then moved to InuYasha's left hand.

"_What happened?"_

"It's nothing; really it will be healed in a day or two. I wish…I mean we should…oh hell Kagome I…"

His words trailed off when he realized what he was going to say. Stalling for a second InuYasha then decided that know was the best time then any. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring with a small rose shaped stone in the center.

"I give you this _ring__ Kagome_ as a promise ring. I promise you that I won't ever leave your side again. It also means that I am hoping you'll be my wife one day, but only if you'll have me."

Tears streamed slowly down Kagome's cheeks as she looked at Inuyasha. Then before she really knew what she was doing, Kagome nodded her head yes. At seeing Kagome's response, InuYasha did something he hadn't done in the five years they had been apart. He kissed the woman who was still the keeper of his heart.

The second that their lips touched, all of the feelings she had for the half-demon came rushing back to her. InuYasha's lips were warm against her cool lips. The feel of him as she let his tongue explore the cavern of her mouth sent warm sensations coursing through her body, making her feel alive for the first time in weeks.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hello, Hatori, I'm sorry to be calling you so late."

"**Ah****Elian, it**** is good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"**

"I'm calling about a patient of mine, a young woman; she has a severe spinal injury. I was hoping you could maybe find the time to fly in and give me your opinion of her case."

"**I will see what I can do****Elian, however with my current family issues**** I am not sure if I can make any promises.**

"Thank you, Hatori, it would mean a lot to me if you could make it."

"**Of course, I hope that Arisa is well."**

"Yes, she is we are expecting our first child in the fall."

"**Congratulations to you both****. Well,**** its getting late I should go."**

"Yes, I'm sorry for keeping you and good night."

After hanging up the phone, Dr. Elian Jiro ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Please, God; let me be able to fix Kagome. I just hope Dr. Kuni is able to completely repair the damage to her vocal cords."

There was only one thing that Elian couldn't figure out, and that was who could do something like that to someone as kind and caring as Kagome Higurashi. Dr. Jiro knew that he would most likely never find the answer to that question.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Gently pulling out of their kiss, Kagome placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled at the dreamy look on InuYasha's face. She winced as pain erupted in the back of her throat.

'_Ok so I over did it with the laughing, but it felt really good to do it, except for the pain afterwards.'_

Concern flooded InuYasha's eyes when he noticed Kagome wince.

"Hey, are you ok?"

InuYasha watched as Kagome moved the mark over the board in her graceful strokes.

"_I'm fine. My throat is a little sore, mangled vocal chords and all."_

"Oh, I see."

InuYasha then glanced down at his watch.

"Its getting late Kagome, I really should get going."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes InuYasha sat back down on her bed.

"Hey, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. As soon as I go over a few of my cases with Sango I'll be here when your doctor gets here. There is only one thing you have to do for me."

"_What?"_

"Dr. Kuni called me today, she said that you wouldn't even try to learn some of the signs that the sign language teacher was trying to teach you. Do you want to have to write on this dry erase board forever?"

"_No. I want to be able __to__ talk again."_

"I know you do Kagome, but there's a chance that…"

"_No, don't say it_,_ InuYasha I don't want to hear it."_

InuYasha sighed as he looked at Kagome and then reached down at took her hand.

"Tell you what; what if I help you learn how to sign? This way you will feel more comfortable and you can finish healing from the first surgery."

"_InuYasha WindScar knows sign language?"_

"I wouldn't be one of the best lawyers in Tokyo if I didn't."

Giving Kagome one of his stupid grins InuYasha kissed her on her forehead.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, I really should go. Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched InuYasha sign as he told her good night. In return she copied the first two signs.

"_Goodnight."_

InuYasha smirked as he walked toward her door, he then turned and spoke.

"See, you _can_ learn how to sign."

Kagome found herself smiling as she drifted off to sleep that night.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku sighed as he slipped under the covers with his very soon to be wife. His goal was to be as quiet as a mouse and he failed.

"I thought you said you'd only be gone for an hour? It's two thirty in the morning, Miroku."

"I know, Sango, my dear, and I'm sorry about that. I ended up having more then one emergency to take care of."

"Its okay, you're home now and I'm happy for that."

Miroku picked up on the worry inside of Sango's voice.

"Sango, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly, I guess, but I'm really worried about Kagome. Our wedding is in a month and I want Kagome to be there but I'm not sure if she'll want to be there."

As she turned her head to look away from Miroku, he caught her chin with his fingers.

"Hey, this is Kagome we are talking about; she loves you like you're her sister. Kagome will be at our wedding, Sango."

"It's just she's been so lifeless of late. Especially after the first surgery didn't work out the way she had hoped. Ayame told me that Kagome won't even give the sign language teacher the time of day."

Sango's words made Miroku raise an eyebrow in question.

"You talked to Ayame today? I heard she took Kagome's case, but I didn't think she would remember me, uh, us."

"Don't make me hit you, Hoshi, because I will."

Miroku held his hands up to protect himself.

"Hey, hey, all right take it easy, Sango."

Sango sighed as she looked over at Miroku.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Miroku just smiled back at her.

"I know you didn't, Sango, but if you didn't fuss at me once in a while you wouldn't be the Sango that I'm going to marry and have a child with."

He then glanced over at the clock.

"I think the two of us should get some sleep, I have to go in at six forty and if I'm not mistaken InuYasha is due here tomorrow at seven, right, so we should get some sleep while we can."

Sango only nodded as she snuggled closer to Miroku. It wasn't long before the two were fast asleep.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha's eyes were downcast as he turned his key in the lock. He had been away from his apartment for so long he couldn't remember the last time he had been home. Then he remembered that he and Miroku had been here this morning. His bed is what he wanted right now, but his head was full of too many things.

Walking over to his bed, InuYasha let his body fall backwards onto the soft red covers.

"I will be there for you, Kagome I promise you, though you might not be talking with your voice right away, I'll make sure you never stop smiling again."

'_This time I'll make sure that you're safe; even if it means me giving up my life for you.'_

Without even moving from his spot on the bed, InuYasha's eyed drifted closed as sleep slowly claimed him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango sighed as she looked over the case files that InuYasha had left her. Could she really handle all of these cases? As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to have her doubts. However, both InuYasha and Sesshomaru seemed to have high hopes in her abilities.

Blowing a stray hair out of her face Sango flipped through the case in front of her once more. She couldn't believe what she was reading; some guy was trying to get custody over his ex-wife's two wolf hounds. The couple sounded weird to being with; who would want to own wolf hounds? They were huge.

The next case she opened was another custody hearing; this time it had to do with a mother try to keep custody of her nine year old son and five year old daughter.

"Wow, InuYasha, I had no idea you had cases like this."

Sango was so into her reading that she nearly jumped out of her chair when the phone rang.

"Hello, Taiyia, Hoshi residence, Sango speaking."

"Why, hello there, Miss Taiyia, soon to be Mrs. Hoshi or at least that's the rumor going around."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she slowly answered.

"Inu…Yasha is that you?"

"The one and only; I just that I'd call and let you know that I should be there shortly."

There was a part of Sango that wanted to ask him about Kagome, but the other part knew better.

"Oh alright then I'll see you shortly."

"Yep, see you soon."

The click let Sango know that InuYasha was no longer on the other end of the phone.

"Well that was strange and _very _odd, even for InuYasha."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha looked down at the purple irises and pink carnations he had gotten Sango; as a thank you for doing his cases for him. His golden orbs then settled on the bouquet of pink lilies, pink and white carnations mixed with six white roses and six purple ones. The gleam that shone in his eyes said who they were for right away.

'_Kagome, I love you with all that I am__ I really do."_

As InuYasha drove by Crimson Alleyway, in his Mustang Coupe GT, something from several weeks ago came back to him. The scent of the demon that was in the alley, InuYasha was sure he knew the scent very well but where was it from? It was then that it came back to him.

'_Goshinki, Naraku's little brother__. That's__ why that scent was so familiar__ but I was too pissed that night to place it.'_

Without giving it much thought, InuYasha dialed in Sesshomaru's pager.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, answer your damn pager and call me back."

After dialing the pager number InuYasha added #911 at the end of it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru growled at the sound of his pager going off. He could have sworn that he had turned it off yesterday. He then thought about the many people who even had his pager number.

#_655-3578 _

The number six, five, five, three, five, seven, eight flashed across his pager screen.

"InuYasha, that fool, I warned him not to disturb us."

As Sesshomaru was about to toss his pager back on to his bed stand, minus its batteries, he noticed that the numbers nine, one, one flashed after InuYasha's. InuYasha was aware of how important this time with Rin was; he wouldn't have used 911 unless what he needed was important as well.

Sitting up in the bed, Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin who was sleeping peacefully at his side. He then reached out and grabbed his cell phone. After which he flipped it open and turned it on and dialed.

'_Your reasoning for disturbing me had better be good little brother.'_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha let out a breath of air he had been holding as his cell started too ring. Keeping a hand on the wheel, he glanced to see Sesshomaru's name flash across the front of his phone. Flipping it open, InuYasha smirked when he spoke.

"How's the honeymoon? I take it that the wedding night, was awesome."

"_Shut u__p_,_ InuYasha, what was so important that you needed to bother me now of all times?"_

"I think I might have a lead on who attacked Kagome, what do you know about Naraku's brother Goshinki Miasma?"

Sesshomaru gave it little thought before answering InuYasha.

"_I know that he will do whatever he is told to do; especially if it means pleasing Naraku."_

"That's what I was thinking, but how do we get to Naraku? It's not like he even cares about any of his family."

Sesshomaru smirked on the other side of the phone as a plan came too him.

"_Do not concern yourself with such a trivial matter. I know just how to deal with Goshinki Miasma. You have other things to be concerned with."_

"Yeah, whatever, oh, Sesshomaru, I might not be back to work next week either. There's this doctor flying in from Kyoto to see her and…well."

"_Do what you must; I assure you that the firm will be able to run whether you are there or not."_

"Yeah sure, I'm out of here."

"_Good-by__e_,_ InuYasha." _

Both brothers ended their call at the same time.

Sesshomaru climbing back into bed with Rin as his plan for Naraku and his family unfolded inside his head, while InuYasha continued on his way to Sango and Miroku's house.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After opening the door, Sango just stared at the bouquet of purple irises and pink carnations that InuYasha was holding in his hands.

"Oh, wow, InuYasha, they are beautiful, but what is the occasion?"

"Just a thank you from me to you, you know for taking over my cases while I'm suspended of sorts from work."

Sango folded her arms in front of her chest as she eyed InuYasha, who shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her.

"So are you going to let me in or are we going to go through those cases from here?"

Sango blushed when she realized that she hadn't let InuYasha inside.

"Yes, of course, please come in."

InuYasha had never been dressed as casually as he was today, his long sliver hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had on a black t-shirt that said "_Another Fine Product of a dysfunctional family_.

"InuYasha, you were suspended? I just thought Sesshomaru gave you some time off"

"Keh, come on, Sango, what do you think time off means to Sesshomaru?"

Looking around the house InuYasha then noted that the nursery had been finished when he had gotten here last night. Why else would Sesshomaru's scent be coming from up the stairs?__

"It's hard to see Sesshomaru as the caring type; he's worked so hard at being the coldhearted _ass _that is him. I'll have to admit he did a damn good job with the wall paper."

Sitting down at the table where his open cases were laying, InuYasha looked over at Sango as he gave her a small smile. Sango didn't say anything to what InuYasha had just said, with the nose he had probably picked up on Sesshomaru's scent in the house.

"You'll do fine with my cases and my clients will most likely come to like you better then me."

Noticing the worry and sadness in his friend's eyes, InuYasha placed at gentle hand on Sango's arm.

"Hey there, I've already got one blue woman in my life, don't make it into two. Kagome will be alright, I'll make sure of it."

"How, InuYasha, how are you going to do that?"

InuYasha took in the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"Well I'm going to go and get her to consider learning sign language; she would be able to communicate better. I just can't see her writing everything that is on her mind down. I mean you and I know sign language, so do Sesshomaru, Miroku and Ayame. I'm not sure about Rin but she's a fast learner so it's not like she won't be able to talk to us."

There was a moment of silence before Sango said anything.

"You've been talking to Ayame."

"Of course I have, she _is_ Kagome's doctor isn't she? I've also been talking to Dr. Jiro he has a friend who specialist in spinal injures coming all the way from Kyoto to see Kagome. I have to believe that she'll be able to make it through this. The only way I know for sure is if I'm there with her."

InuYasha flipped through the case files in front of him.

"Why am I here again, I mean Sesshomaru snagged you away from your family's firm. You were their best; the custody cases I've been working on should be pieces of cakes to you."

InuYasha raised an eye brow as he watched Sango tap the tips of her fingers together.

"Well, yes, of course, what you have been doing for your clients is amazing. Then again, Miroku…"

"What did Miroku do this time? Don't tell me he groped one of his patients."

Sango shook her head.

"No, no its nothing like that, it's just our wedding is in a month and you haven't told Miroku if you would be his best man. I mean I had, _have_ Kagome, but you were so swamped with cases you never got back to him."

InuYasha stared with disbelief at Sango.

"Never got back to Miroku with that? I could have sworn I did."

Getting up, InuYasha stood there for a minute; he then glanced at his watch.

"Hey, Sango, I need to get going if I'm going to make it to the hospital to meet Kagome's doctor. If it's all right with you I'll swing by later."

"No, of course, that's fine."

Stopping at the door, InuYasha turned towards Sango and pulled her into a hug

"Oh and Sango, don't tell Miroku but I think you're going to give him a son, though I could be wrong."

"You mean…"

"I don't know, maybe, you'll find out next week, right? So tell me when your appointment is; I want to see the monk faint."

Sango giggled lightly as she watched InuYasha climb into his red Mustang. Just what were they going to do with him?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome looked out the window before glancing back at the door. She couldn't doubt him, she just couldn't. If InuYasha said he would be there then he was going to be here. Her chocolate orbs glanced down at the rose shaped jewel on her left ring finger.

'_Please_,_ InuYasha_,_ don't__ let me down.'_

Kagome's hopes were shattered as Dr. Jiro knocked on her door and walked in with another doctor.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi, this is Dr. Sohma, he is here to take a look at your case."

Kagome just nodded to the two doctors as she looked at the door once more.

'_Oh, InuYasha, I had hoped things would be different this time.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha cursed as he slid into a parking spot, a traffic cop gave him a dirty look.

"Go ahead, have me arrested; we'll see if you still have a job in the morning."

The cop's eyes widened when he realized just who InuYasha was. He then held his hands up in defense. Sliding his keys into his pocket, InuYasha jumped out of his car and made a beeline for Kagome's room window.

Several seconds later InuYasha's appearance startled the two young doctors.

"Sorry, the elevator is too slow and the stairs are just over rated, this way was faster."

InuYasha looked over at Dr. Jiro and then eyed the doctor standing beside him. Dr. Jiro started to introduce him as InuYasha made his way into the room through the window.

"Mr. WindScar, this is Dr. Hatori Sohma. Dr. Sohma, this is Mr. InuYasha WindScar."

Dr. Sohma reached a hand out to shake InuYasha's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Not wanting to be rude InuYasha took his hand and shook it.

"I haven't figured out whether it is a pleasure to meet you or not. You came so is there something that can be done to help Kagome walk again?"

The was a moment of silence before Hatori answered,

"Yes, I believe that there is some thing I can do to help her walk again. However, the procedure is not without a risk."

**TBC…**

**(A/N: **Well that's all for this Chapter, the Next Chapter to be posted is **Chapter 9: Fifty Fifty **

**Ja ne!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

15


End file.
